


National City

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, GP Lena, Lapdance, Masturbation in Shower, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sex Games, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Stripper Maggie, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Urination, Were-Creatures, gp Alex, gp kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Short or long stories of smut with hardly a plot; just sex and bits of dark themes in between, one-shots, or two-shots, if the story calls for it. Also, this will replace TWIMC, and none of these stories connect.





	1. Someone That She Use To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits a strip club and finds a familiar face.

"See ya, Alex!" Kara yells out from her bedroom, bound and blindfolded. Alex would never understand Kara's and Lena's kinky sex life. It was close to midnight on a Friday. Alex had been out with her sister's shooting pool. They decided to call it a night, but Alex wasn't quite ready to turn in yet. Still, they headed home, pop a few drinks and talk about movies. As the clock drew near, Kara readied herself in the bedroom; Alex knew than to call it quits. Her sister and Lena can get quite reckless and loud in their intimate life. And with Jada at the Kents; tonight was going to get crazy. After all, it's not often that someone creates a drug pill that allows you to match Kara's strength. Alex headed to the elevator; she pressed for the Lobby when she heard Lena call after her. Alex to turn to see Lena skipping down the hall, her supple breast threatening to pop from her robe. Lena stood before Alex drape in a sheer gown that barely covered her thick thighs.

"Sup?" Alex asks in a chilled voice. She's trying not to stare; keeping her eyes above Lena's collarbone. Lena stuck her hand out, passing something to Alex. In it was a white card and in gold italic words was the name of a notorious strip club: famous for its exotic dancer of males and females. Alex was well acquainted with the place but had never stepped foot in the area. She considers herself something of a feminist. The whole equal rights thing just seemed like common sense, Alex wasn’t radical. So if all these things applied to her, why was she standing outside of a strip club? As much as Alex wanted something to do, being at a strip club was not at the top of her list.

Alex thought back to Lena's penthouse. Lena and her sister have been talking, mainly about Alex's love life. Against Alex's wishes; Lena insisted that her sister in law try out this club she finds herself in. 

The club bellows with loud noise and techno music. Blaring with neon signs of scantily clad women wound around a pole. The music was booming inside at Alex's ears. Alex gulped nervously at the sight of half naked and naked women. Dancing, twirling and working the poles, it makes Alex shy. It was all new to her; having no experience with establishments like this. A guy slung his arm around her shoulder, laughing rambunctiously and loudly exclaiming his excitement. He was drunk as Alex shook him off. The intoxicated man calls her out her name, giving her the finger. Alex brushes him off and continues scoping the place.

Alex doesn't expect to find anything here. Sure the dancers were hot, and she wouldn't mind taking one home and bending them over, but neither of them screams relationship. As pathetic as it sounds it's what Alex is looking for: someone to call her own.

After paying for a drink and finding a seat and flagging down a waitress for food; Alex sat back and started surveying the talent. It was a crowded night, but the club had plenty of girls and guys working. Beautiful and exotic. Alex could feel her cock getting semi-hard through her jeans. The men dancing on stage is an enticing bunch: define abs, chiseled chins, and muscular arms; not a once of fat, except on their asses: the way Alex likes. A dancer or two tried to convince her to go into the VIP room with them. Alex would tip them, or buy them a drink; one gave her a lapdance. It was nice, but something was missing or holding Alex back from giving in to more than a dance from any of them so far.

That's when the lights dim, and a new song started. Flashing lights flickers over the stage. With each flash came a figure in the center of the stage, they came and went until it finally went dark. Then a single beam of white light shone over the person; it was a woman in black. She was beautiful, dress in a suit. She had a tight, athletic body with long dark hair: smaller tits, but long thick legs and amazing hips. The woman stood in front of the pole, hip poke out from the side; she sways against the silver pole, grinding her hips with the soft beat of the music. The woman was hypnotic; her face covered by the black fedora on her head. As she spun around the pole, Alex couldn't take her eyes off of the dancer, the woman in black was so sexy and almost familiar. Alex stared, hypnotized by the seductive move the woman was displaying. 

The tight skirt grips her curve in all the right places. It makes Alex's heart beat faster than ever; she couldn't stop looking at the gorgeous woman. The way she moves to the sound as she takes the pole between her shapely thighs. The was dark, but Alex makes her way up to the main stage, ever else was a blur. As Alex drew closer enough to be spotted by the dancer, the woman kneels on her black nylon stockings, crawling across the stage towards Alex. 

The strobe lights and her hair obscuring her face. As she came up to Alex. Alex saw the flash of recognition and the fear on her face as she immediately recognized the dancer as Kara's babysitter. 

The woman continued to dance, giving Alex all the attention as men and woman whistled. Alex, surprise at how much the woman was giving her, she places ten dollar bill in the inner thigh of the stockings. Alex went to move her hand when the woman took hold of it. Alex stared in stared awkwardly, the babysitter was younger than her and Alex felt out place, yet she allowed the dancer to move her hand dangerously close to her center. Alex could feel the warmness of her womanhood. When her hand fell between her legs, more whistles and catcalls echo all around them. Alex tried to move her hand without making a scene, but fail miserably. The woman has a firm grip of her hand as she ground her wet pussy against Alex.

The woman is incredible.

Alex went back to her seat and downed her beer to a stream of frantic thoughts. She saw Kara's babysitter, who is a secret dancer? It was mindboggling; Maggie was a sweet girl, why would the girl subject herself to this? Alex didn't want to judge, but she always thought the girl would do something better with her life. Alex remembers how sweet the girl was in her younger days, something Alex was a sham of having feelings for someone so young. What the hell is she doing? Alex thought to leave and hope to pretend this never happened. She wanted to, but couldn't; she couldn't go without seeing the young woman dance with other dancers. The woman was the center of attention in Alex world. Alex realized that she couldn't stop watching her dance. Seeing her slide across the stage and watching her shake her small firm tits and that incredible ass. The announcer had called the woman ginger; it was her stage name, it suited for the moment. Maggie had been Jada's favorite babysitter for years. Since she was in high school, Alex had watched Maggie grow up and while she had "known" she grew up into a beautiful young woman; Alex hadn't fully realized how sexy she was until now.

In the booth where Alex sat alone, pole in the center of her table, Magie came to her. The song faded and another started up with a thick, slow-burning beat that made Alex’s ears rattle in time with the deep bass. Maggie took hold of the pole and ground her hips against it in time with the music, looking at Alex with heavy-lidded eyes. Alex wondered if Maggie remembers her. The beat began to pick up, and Maggie started to bring her whole body into it, arms reaching over her head and legs keeping their grip on the pole. She spun a few times and flashed Alex a look. Men clapped their hands at her performance. Alex shies away from Maggie's flirty a glance; Alex's head began to spin as the dancer lowered herself off the table and into her lap. She began to rub up and down across Alex's legs and around her hips, wrapping her hands around the back of Alex's neck.

Alex went to reach in her pocket but felt a hand on hers. Maggie told her not to pay; to consider this a freebie. Maggie instead took those hands and placed them on her hips. Alex felt bad for at least tipping Maggie; she wanted to help the girl out. Maggie twirled her hips, rocking on her cock which is now a full hardon.

Maggie straddles Alex, grinding against her pending erections, being noticeably more sensual and gentle. Alex mind screamed at her take Maggie right here and now. Of course, Alex fought against her instinct, but Maggie wasn't, making it easy on her as she placed a wet kiss on Alex's neck. Then Alex’s mind went blank when Maggie pressed a thigh between her legs as she kept dancing. The song ended with a slow fade out, also signaling the end of Alex’s unplanned lap dance. Alex knew this was insane. Utterly mad. The first time she ever stepped foot in a strip club, and of course, she had to fall for one of the strippers — a younger one at that. The entire thing felt like a tired, worn out cliche. Despite it, something was happening and she sure as hell was hesitant to pursue it. Maggie slid her lips next to Alex's ear, letting out a small breath.

Maggie pulled back, biting her glossy lip before gaining back her flirty composure, “I hope you had fun. Meet me backstage if you want more.” She spoke the last line, looking straight at Alex who could only stare back weakly. Maggie spun on her heel and swayed away from the table. Maggie disappeared behind the curtain when her number was up. After what seemed like hours, Alex went looking for the girl. She snuck(paid)her way backstage, the gloomy corridor as she walks past the naked dancers. Alex had searched everywhere and couldn't find her. Perhaps Maggie was playing her? Alex hated the games women would play on her, and not wanting to relive them; she left.

Relationship after another, Alex love life was hanging by a thread. It was a disaster, a joke. Alex often wonders if she'll ever have someone who would love her and scared of her extra appendage: that was generally the main problem.

Shortly after, Alex returned to her seat: defeated, and feeling terrible at wanting to talk to the young woman.  Maggie, eighteen-years-old, her whole life ahead of her, and here's Alex, near thirty and pining for a moment alone with a young girl that's young enough to be her daughter. Alex sighs, _What the hell I'm I doing?_ She got up from her chair when Maggie caught Alex again. The Dancer walked over to the table with a smile plastered on her face. Maggie put a hand on Alex's chest gently nudging her to take a seat. Alex sat, and Maggie sat down in her lap. Heat rose in chest her heart throbbed as blood rushes among other places. Maggie crossed her legs, slowly she took Alex hand, letting her fingertips lightly trace across the skin of her thighs.

"Bye me a drink?" The way she spoke, so soft, so tender and sexy. Alex wanted to be her everything. She ordered another round of drinks. Alex also knew that Maggie had to feel her hardon pressing against her, it didn't seem to bother her at the least.

They talked, and Alex continued enjoying the feeling of Maggie's tight young body against her. After a while, she said, "I hate to go, Miss, but I need to try and get some dances tonight. I'm not even close to covering my month's rent for the night," Alex watched Maggie disappear from her sight, that night Alex stayed almost near mid-night until she decided to leave. Alex gave a final glance at Maggie, who was dancing in front of some baldhead black guy and his wavy hair friend. Alex felt like an idiot; Maggie didn't recognize her. Alex couldn't blame her; she was barely around for Maggie to get a decent look at her, as well as getting to know her. But it was different for Alex; she was smitten by the girl even then.

A light downpour of rain fell over the city as Alex sat in her car cigarette in hand. A block over she stared at the strip club in her maroon red Camaro. Why was Alex here, waiting like a stalker? Even Alex couldn't answer the question. All she wanted was the moment, the chance to see Maggie again. The young woman of her dreams, and after years of pining; Alex has the opportunity to speak to her. 

Alex saw her, Maggie was walling, but she wasn't alone. A friend maybe, they were close, arm entwine with the other. Alex stared in confusion, how could Maggie do that to her? She dances, treated Alex different from her customers. Maggie gave her the attention no other woman or man had ever given Alex. And to be angry; Alex is angry. Maggie was unlike any woman seen before, or for the briefest company of having when Maggie danced on her. Alex watches as Maggie places a kiss on the man's lips, it was quick, barely more than a second. Alex was somewhat relieved at the immediate period of the kiss. The man got in the car and drove off leaving Maggie two walk alone in the rain. Maybe this was her chance, she'd finally be alone and-- what is she doing? Maggie is considered a child compared to her in eyes: sure the law states an eighteen-year-old is a grown woman, but Alex felt that act was for senior men who couldn't wait for women to be full adults. Alex finds herself a pervert, spying on this young woman, lusting after her beautiful and robust form. The sway in her hips, the long cascading hair that drapes like a goddess. It was a lot to take in Alex opinion Maggie was nearly a block away from the bus terminal before Alex started her engine, driving to meet her at the bus stop. 

Maggie pauses to light a cigarette; she notices the car that's been driving slowly. Maggie removes the lighter from her eyes and scoffs. She stops walking and instead watched as the car came to a stop. She brushes her hair back over her left ear, smiling at the woman in the car. 

Maggie approach with a bit pep in her step, when the window on the passenger side came down her smile widen even more so, "I was hopin' to see you again. Where'd you go? I was looking for you," was that even true? Alex had no real reason to be angry, but if what Maggie says is real than shouldn't she be happy?

"I didn't want you to miss your month's rent," Alex unlocks the door, an invitation for Maggie. "Need a lift?"

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Maggie joked; she enters the vehicle, and Alex drives off, asking her for directions. The car ride was long and quiet as Alex was nervous to say anything at all. Maggie had fallen asleep on Alex's shoulder. The Danvers woman smile as a big goofball: Maggie was so cute sleeping on her shoulder. Alex pulled up to Maggie building apartment. It was raggedy: graffiti plastered the lower walls of the building and hoodlums stands at the corner. It's a fucked up place to live, and Alex couldn't help but feel bad for Maggie. How long has she been living in slums of this city? 

Alex was far from National City, and she wonders how long it takes to even get to the club from here. It didn't matter to Alex; she could hope that Maggie would forgive her, she started the engine and drove back to National City.

The following morning Alex felt stupid. How could she have kidnapped a young woman, who probably right is scared after waking up in a home that's not her own. Alex paced back and forth at her recklessness. What was she to do? Leave and forsake Maggie to that awful place? The streets were litter with trash, and there wasn't a decent folk in sight. Alex couldn't abandon her there.

There came some sounds from upstairs. Alex brace herself for Maggie crazed attitude towards her kidnapping, but nothing happened; it was quiet; not a sound heard. Alex sat up to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks. The oak stairs led her to the long corridor to the guest room Maggie stayed. Alex tip-toed to the porcelain double door before lightly knocking. There came not a sound, and Alex entered, slowly she crept to the queen size mattress that a Goddess slept. She was sleeping peacefully; covers spread over her blossom body. Alex loves the way satin intertwine between thick caramel thighs. Her tone and curvy legs are hypnotic, her small breast big enough to fit in Alex's palms.

Alex felt the urge to reach out and touch her, to feel her hands caress this young woman. Multiple times Alex extended her hand; daring to reach and attack the two small orbs. Alex watched as Maggie's chest rose and fell. Heard the faint breathing as she slept. Maggie was humble in her hands as Alex lust got the better of her; she felt up the sleeping beauty, never tarrying from squeezing her nipples. Alex gasps at the touch of feeling her; despite how disgusting it was to molests a sleeping person, Maggie's small pert breast felt right in her hands. Alex was kneading the soft flesh tenderly. Maggie stirs in her sleep, moaning from Alex touch, she bit her lip and exhaled lovingly. 

Alex carried on for more than a minute before she tore herself away. She stormed out of the room, infuriated and in disbelief; she just assaulted Maggie. Touched her without permission, how could she be so stupid as to do such a thing?

It was late, too late and Alex needed much sleep for tomorrow: absolutely nothing. 

_Alex had a beautiful dream. She was in her home with Maggie, and she was teasing her; flashing Alex her sexy ass while wearing her t-shirt with no panties on. Maggie's dance and twirl on her heels; Maggie slow dance while Alex sat on the couch, legs spread. Her cock still in her shorts. Maggie swayed to the slow music, she dances to her knees, crawling like a to Alex's feet. The sight makes Alex's heart race as her toes were sucked and licked by Maggie's tongue._ Alex's cock was getting harder as Maggie teased her, kissing from the sole of her feet, her legs, thighs. Stroking Maggie's hair; Alex felt along her cheek. How can a beautiful woman such as this be between her legs? Maggie dragged _the pants off as she slowly pulled on the hem. Alex's cock sprang forward, ready and at attention, a ten-inch pole of thick, veiny meat with a healthy pair of hanging plums to match. Looking delighted, she grabbed the shaft and began stroking slowly. Alex inhales deeply; Maggie gives the most beautiful smile that Alex's witness. Maggie_ _laughs, staring up at the big brown eyes staring down at her; she places her pouty lips around ping-pong ball sized mushroom head, taking Alex into her mouth._

_Alex threw back her head, groaning loudly enough to hear down the street. Maggie pulled back, giving a lick to the slit; She looked up at Alex, a big grin on her face, lips dancing down to the shaft. Maggie paused when Alex plump testes were resting on her chin. She engulfs one in her mouth, tongue twirling it; Maggie opened her mouth wide, taking them both in her mouth._

Alex woke from her dream, sweat atop her brow rolling to her cheeks. Her chest was rising and falling faster than her heart's rapid beating. She brushes the sweat from her forehead. The sun is up, and for some reason, Alex smells breakfast. She rose and flipped her bed over the edge; unaware of the mess she made. Down the stairs and around the corner, Alex found the woman of her dreams(literally)before her; she thought Maggie might have left, but here she was dress only in Alex's black Supergirl shirt. Half the collar hung over her shoulder, the hem at the bottom barely covered her sculpted bubble ass. Alex's eyes drunk the sight of Maggie's thick thighs. 

"I thought you left," Alex said to break the silence and to snap herself from the daydream. Alex couldn't believe Maggie was still here, in her apartment, dress in her shirt. Which Alex thought looks fantastic on her. Maggie turned silver pan in her hand with scrambled eggs on top.

"I was but then I met your sister, who I happen to run into with Ms. Danvers and the two were pretty busy on your furniture," they both share a mutual laugh. "I didn't know Ms. Luthor got married. I knew there was something between them."

"You and half the world." Alex sat at the table when the door to her apartment open. "Speak of the devils." Maggie snickered which warms Alex's heart. For reasons known; Alex feels good, perfect. Kara and Lena walked through the door, wrapped in Kara's exposed arms, their lips connected. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's constant affection. She sipped from her coffee, catching Maggie's eyes on her.

"Hey, Alex!" Kara said.

"Kara. Morning, Lena. Where you guys go?"

"Hello, Alex," Lena walked over to kiss her on the cheek."We went for more nutmeg." Kara hands them to Maggie. Who was giving Kara a knowing look; the two, gone for over an hour, the four ate and talk, laugh while Kara and Alex passed jokes at each other, Kara even brought up Alex stained underwear; it was a regular family get together. Except Maggie didn't belong to Alex and that reason Alex didn't treat Maggie as her girlfriend. 

"So how long have you to been together?" Lena asks. "It's a surprise how Alex has a relationship, and she never mentions you."

Alex looked at Maggie who was hiding her face behind her mug. "Oh, um, we--" Alex went to explain.

"About a week now, Alex happened to be at one of my shows and we... just clicked," Maggie interjects. "She's amazing, and perhaps one the most interesting people I've known." Maggie rubs Alex hand with such affection. Alex's cheeks turn a shade at Maggie's words; better yet the soft touch of her fingers scraping softly against her skin. Maggie's words were sincere; unknown to Alex, Maggie's been waiting for this moment, and she was going to show Alex how much she loves her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V day folks!


	2. She looks so perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Maggie in the night

After a long night studying for her history finals, Kara decided to take a quick shower to refresh herself. At seventeen-years-old, Kara had been pushing herself as far as she could, maintaining a good grade, and remaining at the top of her class. Her goal was to ace her classes in her freshman year at college. The head ran with warm water; Kara grabbed her lavender body wash; she stripped down to her boy-shorts and went to the hall closet to grab a clean towel. While reaching for a towel, she notices Maggie's bedroom light was still on despite it being well past midnight. Maggie, a cop that's dating her sister, which didn't agree on, Maggie is kind of lazy; of course, she loved Alex to death, and Alex in return loved Maggie. But Kara believes the Alex shone may sometimes blind her to Maggie unorganized ways. Near a half year in their relationship, Kara felt Maggie is much of a user than a partner. Nevertheless, worried that something might be wrong; Kara heads to check on her.   
  
Alex was away, visiting her parents in National City, Kara was adopted after her parents gave her up and her Aunt and Uncle took on the role as her parents until they died of a car accident. Kara's Aunt was close to the Danvers and Jeremiah became Godfather to Kara.

Kara respects Maggie; Alex, finding her was the best thing that could happen for her sister but Maggie on rare occasions can be a bitch if Kara was honest. Most of the time it would be over the simple things. With Alex away on her trip; Kara knew she was going to have trouble. Maybe not, but she wasn't holding her breath. Kara did, however, wonder why Alex left her alone and Alex knew that Kara didn't want to be alone. 

On the bright side, Kara can now stare at Maggie full on without fear of being told off by her sister.

"Hey, Maggie," Kara called out as she knocked on the door. Her voice naturally took on a muted tone due to the late hour. And the last thing she wants is to wake up a grouchy Maggie. After waiting a moment and trying again with the same results, Kara decided that Maggie must not be home. Though the detective has a strict policy of not wasting electricity, Kara slowly inched the door open, with the chance that Maggie might be back. Her guess was right as the woman sleeps in her bed. Kara crept into Maggie's room; she turned off the light when she saw her sister's girlfriend.

The light from the street shines on the figure that laid sleeping like an angel. And immediately Kara stops in her tracks, bewildered at the sight before her. Maggie was indeed sleeping; lying on her back, and from her vantage point, Kara could see that Magie's nightgown was pushed up over her stomach; her chest heaving, Maggie's half-naked body completely exposed. Her face,  turned away from Kara and her right hand laid atop her breast. Kara turned on her heel to leave Maggie alone, but something made her stop in track; she turned, hypnotize by Maggie's beauty. Her smooth skin, athletic tone body, curves in all the right place. And those thick thighs that Kara always adored. It's true; every morning, seeing Maggie wearing a halter top and denim white booty cut shorts that accented her skin color.

Deciding that she couldn't lave Maggie this way; Kara went to cover her. The bed dipped as Kara reached to pull the nightgown over her taut stomach and the rose tattoo on her hip. Kara lingered; she couldn't bring herself to cover the sculpted thighs. It was wrong; so she hopes Maggie can forgive her; her dick was hard and already threatening to burst out of her shorts. Kara felt the soft feeling of skin along her hand, squeezing the muscles in her legs.

Kara stood, removed her shorts and had her dick in hand, hard and ready but for what? Was she considering having sex with an unconscious Maggie? No, right? Kara was on top of her in seconds, Maggie's legs akimbo at Kara's waist; she had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, but it didn't halt the overwhelming lust that was coursing through her veins. Kara thought of going slow, start from smaller things, like touching her tits or licking her pussy; she removed Maggie's nightgown and watched her glorious body, those tits. It puts Kara in attack mode; then she saw her pussy; Kara was so hard that she wanted to penetrate her right here and now. But somehow  Kara restrained herself and went slowly to her mouth and kissed her. It was Kara's first kiss, and she uses it on Maggie; she licks her lips. Maggie tastes good on Kara's tongue. Kara kissed again and again until she was so horny that she took her dick, and with a few strokes Kara pushed it to her mouth and touched her lips, then Kara inserted it into her mouth.

A gasp loud enough to start an avalanche, the warmth that snares her cock between two perfectly shapely lips. Kara slowly fucked her mouth with passion; this was the first time Kara had a "blowjob." Finding a better angle, Kara straddles Maggie's chest, placing her both her hands on the Oak headboard; Kara rolled her hips back and forth. Kara went on and on until she couldn't hold it inside anymore and before long, Kara pulled her cock out from Maggie's lips. Shot after shot, Kara came on Maggie's face.

A groan came from Maggie, making Kara freeze over her cock in hand and pointing straight at her lips. Maggie turns from her head side-to-side; Kara was scared that she would have woken with each brush across Kara's bulbous head, but instead, to Kara's surprise: Maggie swallowed her cum, Kara thought to herself that she must have been dreaming of Alex. Maggie's lips open wide and her tongue unknowingly latched out to lick Kara's tip. Kara obliged her as soon as Maggie's lips sucked her in; Kara fed her cock with little resistance. Maggie was sucking her cock this time, draining the last of her sperm. Kara knew what was coming next; it happens every time she's rubbed one out, she had to piss, and there was nowhere to go. She tried pulling back on her cock, but fuck, Maggie has strong suction. A vacuum on turbo mode. 

It was getting close; Kara could feel it coming. She didn't want to piss in her mouth(although the idea was tempting)so, she did what any sane person would do; she pulled back hard on her dick. And without haste made her way to the open window in the room.

Kara put the sheet on her and cleaned her mouth and face, leaving Maggie's room. That night Kara didn't sleep, she thought about the event that took place: Maggie's lips felt around her; it was beautiful, the soft feeling of her thighs and legs, the way her cum splayed on her face. Kara looked down at the bulge that rose in her shorts. The thought of how helpless Maggie was; asleep and taking her cock deep in her mouth. Without hesitation, Kara reached for her hardon and masturbated thinking of Maggie and how much she now needed her. It was wrong to be intimate with her adoptive sister's girl, but Kara's had these feelings for so long, and she's never acted on them 'til now. 

Kara could only hope that if  Alex found out; that she'll could forgive her and for Maggie, to find it in her heart to love her.


	3. Mama's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's goodnight kiss, and inquisitive mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stories will feature a black Kara as well as short stories; most of them will be longer depending on how I want to write them.

Eliza crept along the long corridor; she tip-toed her way passed Kara's room that was adjacent from Alex. She had left her husband, Jeremiah sleeping soundly in their master bedroom. She was close to Alex now. Eliza's felt a tingle between her legs. The thought of performing her motherly duties was exhilarating. It's been happening for a week, and every night she would come to her child's room and give her a goodnight kiss. Eliza heard a faint sound coming from Alex's room; she paid no mind to it. 

The door opened to a dark room. Eliza walked inside, making her way towards Alex's bed. Alex was snoring soundly on her back, the blankets pushed down at her feet and wearing only boxer shorts, through which covered her thick bulge. Eliza sighed, straddling her sleeping daughter, catching a glimpse in the mirror herself atop her Alex's crotch. Eliza's womanhood tingled, and she quickly quelled the thoughts that threatened to overcome her.

Eliza extended her hand and took it, gingerly stepping on the side of the bed and then stumbling to her knees, her face - and mouth - now just inches from the sleeping young girl's prick. Eliza watched in amazement as her hand encircled the base of her daughter's throbbing meat and then dipped her mouth down, opening wide, and embracing the first six inches slowly into her face. Eliza couldn't believe how good Alex taste; she'd done this before yet every time makes her feel like a virgin at it. Her pink tongue slather the sides of Alex's monster dick and her hand slowly, gently stroked the rest.

Alex moaned in her sleep; Eliza didn't stop, enjoying how her child sound, she instead picked up the pace, stroking more firmly, sucking Alex cock noisily, spit soaking the shaft as Eliza jerked it wetly, her tongue splashing around the width, filling the air with obscene sucking sounds. Eliza felt her pussy soak through her panties.

Eliza popped her mouth of Alex's stiff shaft and smiled as she jacked it in her hand. Eliza closed her eyes, groaned and came in her underwear the second she clamped her mouth deeper over the vast, pulsating cap of her daughter's penis. Eliza groaned out a mini-orgasm herself just watching herself in the mirror gorging on the thick dick, she was feasting plenty. As Eliza stroked half the prick up, Eliza's hungry and moaning mouth came further down. She made desperate, growling wounds as she sucked the biggest cock that was twice the size of her husband's. She worked her tongue over the thickness of the cock.

Eliza hissed, rapidly stroking, jacking it hard up into her anxious mouth.

Eliza groaned, suddenly pulling her silk nightgown off with one hand, her firm, perky tits waving on her tight chest as Eliza continued to stroke her daughter off. She couldn't wait; she had to have Alex buried deep in her pussy. Eliza straddle her hips over the raging hardon, and she lowered herself on top of it; her lips parted as she felt slowly open at Alex's girth. It was terrific and the most beautiful thing she's witnessed in her life. 

Alex felt good inside; her cock stretches the walls inside her mother. Soft gasps would break from the older woman's throat as she watches and moves her hips forward and backward, her chest heaving as the scent of her arousal would rise from the wet sheets beneath her slit. Eliza took hold at the base of Alex's cock, slapping the pole against her wet folds, Eliza grinds her pussy on the tip. Moans filled the room and by this time Eliza cared not for who heard her; she loved the feel and of the thick pole lodged in her drenching walls, and relish the thought of discovery. Eliza took every moment to enjoy her baby's magnificent cock. Her hips tirled in circles, "does this feel good, Alex?" She asked the question; knowing her daughter couldn't respond, as a slow thrust into, Alex pushes her sleek-white cock faintly upwards causing Eliza to look down at her still sleeping daughter.

 _She must be dreaming,_ Eliza thought nut on the fair chance that she wasn't; she kept going. Eliza immediately moan. Alex was fucking her mother in her sleep; she pushed the hard mass along her sopping-wet labia until the base of her meaty shaft was pressing overtop of her mother's cunt. There was a slight tickle as her mother's cunt massaged every inch of her cock's underbelly, that unkempt hair now being coated in Alex's nectar.

Eliza was caught up in her world when Alex's hands came to her hips; her heavy balls bouncing slowly onto Eliza's plush ass, hands setting themselves atop her mom's breasts with a soft-gentle rolling. Alex open to the sight of her naked mother riding her cock in the dark of the night. Her mother's supple breast in her hands; enjoying the scent of her soon-to-be cum drenching her mother's inside.

It was near two o' clock in the morning, and the Danvers women fucked like rabbits; Eliza was an utter mess. Her body trembled as she felt that hairy sack press lewdly against her ass and slit, both of her hands would rise, and her fingers curled around either side of her daughter's waist, holding her in place, the older woman was helpless as her daughter's hips lifted towards that starved pussy.

In the morning Eliza found herself in her bed, tired and worn from last night sexcapade. She woke to find Jeremiah already gone for work and a note on her dresser from Alex. It read how much Alex enjoyed her company last night and she looks forward towards onight as well. It also told her mother not to wait too long to come to her room.

Eliza grabbed her phone sending Alex an image text; she posted her picture of her sucking on a white dildo, and a message that tells Alex she won't be late again. Eliza sent the meassage, and went to take a shower, her door open when she saw Kara walking from her room to the bathroom. Eliza's eyes focus on the strong arms and back and her smooth skin, her skin ranging between saddle brown and honey.

A stir felt between her legs made Eliza tremble in the knees. It was ten thirty and Eliza remembers how Kara likes to walk topless while getting ready. Her hard breast barely bounces due to her workouts, but that didn't stop every boy or girl from wanting to lay down on her. Eliza watched as Kara held a towel over her shoulder. She entered the bathroom, closing the door; Eliza heard the shower run.

The water was loud enough for Eliza to sneak up on Kara in the shower, she cracked the door, peeking inside Eliza saw her naked little girl. Her sculpted ass covered in the white soap, her back wet from the warm water running over her define muscles. Eliza moved her panties to the side as she licked her fingers and played with her clit; she was aroused, sticking two fingers in her. Her eyes never wavered from Kara's wet body.

Eliza closed her eyes; imagining herself on her knees, face to face with Kara's chocolate cock. Her lips would tease the head, slowly gaping her mouth to lick the slit. Kara would put her hands on her head, fingers intangle in her blonde hair, feeding her black dick into her starving mouth. She would gag on her length and her mouth would stretch to fit her girth. Kara than would take her from behind, ramming her cock deep in her pussy making her scream her little girl's name for everyone to hear. Kara would push her face in the pillows to muffle her; she'd pull on her arms to fuck her harder, further reaching in her. And when Kara was done dominating her, Kara would fuck her ass and come inside it to prove how much of a slut her mother is.

Eliza opened her eyes; her fingers were drenched, her chest heaving at the thought: could she get Kara actually to do it? She rubbed her pussy a few more seconds before heading back to her room. If she was going to make this happen; she would have to bring her "A" game. Eliza abandoned her clothes and went to the shower for a little daughter/mom play. 

Her pussy aching for Kara's black dick.


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having found out that Maggie cheats on her sister, Kara avenges her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the same as you read previously with a splash of addition! Feel free to bypass for this will be a rapey chapter. I say again: This is a rape chapter, please do not retaliate with your comments; I may not respond. And furthermore, I do not condone! I don't know why I'm writing; you guys already know that(at least I hope so)
> 
> Kara's black like before.
> 
> Also, this is only the first part; there will be a follow... this part is not rapey, but you can still pass it.

The door slam shut to Kara's bedroom. The loud sound reverberated the long corridor, knocking an oak frame picture on the smooth hardwood floor, the picture glass cracks straight down the middle. It was a picture of the Danvers; Eliza, so beautiful and kind. Soft blue eyes, such love, caring they held in them — her yellow sunflower dress, patterned with its namesake. And Jeremiah, a loving father, and mentor. He loved his family more so than his work and did everything to provide for them. Even when the going was tough, he fought and prevail. It's one of the reasons Kara loved him so; he was always there for her. And Kara's favorite, Alex, sweet, beautiful Alex. Kara loved her more than the respect she gives the family.

Every night, Kara would think of her as she dreams of Alex, feel the warmth of Alex cloths against her skin. But tonight, of all nights, it changes and for the worse. 

And for what: some woman who didn't deserve her, some dumb cop that happens to "pull" Alex over, in front of her house no less. Kara believes it was all planned out. It was too obvious. Since then the two have been in a steady relationship for four years, and on the night that Kara was going to profess her love. Alex drops the hammer, announcing her engagement to the one woman she couldn't stand.

Kara could see it now as she cried into her pillow. That smug look on the woman's face. Her twisted smile that makes Kara want to hurl her intestines. For too long has Kara had a crush on her adoptive sister, who was old enough to be Kara's mother. It all comes crashing down tonight as Kara cry herself in the pillow.

"Kara? Kara, open the door." Alex said. Kara's door handle jiggle at the persistence of her sister. 

"Leave me alone, Alex!" Kara shirked. She places the pillow over her ears when she hears the woman that is the cause of her acting out. Maggie stood next to Alex outside Kara's door.

Kara listens to the muffled voices through the thick, puffy pillows. She hated this woman with a passion.

"Kara!" Maggie said while banging on the door. "Open the door, now!"

"Don't do that," Alex said. She hated when Maggie would intervene, yet Kara did disrespect her and broke her table. 

"Alex, you can't keep babying her; she's fifteen." Her tone stern. Maggie was dominating, showing the authority she had over Alex. The woman is controlling, and Kara fears that her sister was becoming submissive. Alex wasn't weak, yet she never thinks to push back.

"I know, Maggie, but--"

"No, Alex, no buts. You need to get your head out of her ass and be Kara's older sister and not her friend." Maggie interrupted. She continues to knock on Kara's door like a madman. Hate is known to be a strong word, but it's a word that Kara is keen with and it's a word that sums how Kara feels about Maggie. Ever since she first laid eyes on her. 

"Maggie, she needs some time." Alex pleaded with her fiancee. 

"She needs to grow the hell up!" She shouted.

"Maggie!" Alex snaps back. "She's only a kid." Alex defended.

"Alex--"

"No, Maggie, it doesn't excuse how you talk to her." 

"Alex You wanted me to sit there and get disrespected in our home," Maggie argued. She understood how Kara felt, but that's no excuse for her sudden attitude towards, Maggie admits she didn't expect Kara's reaction; Kara's outburst, and rash decision making in flipping the glass coffee table. It causes a fire to lit in Maggie's chest; Maggie was angry at Kara's constant irreverence. She decided it Alex wasn't going to defend her; then she should do so herself.

"You don't how hard it is for her; the other kids--" Alex tried to explain. The days have been hard for Kara, the constant bullying. The low comment notes she receives in her locker every morning; it was humiliating how they spoke about her sister.

"Alex, she has to be tough. you're not going be around to hold her hand always." Maggie was right, but Alex feels responsible for her; Kara's had a rough childhood, and it wasn't getting any better: she wish Maggie would understand that.

"I know," Kara knew how things were going to play out, at this point, there was no use in dragging this out, she heard them speaking before she opens the door.

"I love you, Alex and I want this to work." Maggie hugs her. The door opens, and Kara steps out. Her eyes, red and puffy from crying. The little girl moved towards Alex embracing her. Alex gently massages her hair in a downward stroke.

"It's okay, Kara." Alex looked towards Maggie with a smile that signifies Maggie to join. Maggie rolled her eyes playfully; Kara played along, she knows Maggie doesn't like her. 

"Yeah, squirt," She messes with the younger Danvers hair. "We're soon going be a family. We're going to be living together, so we have to get along, okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Ms. Sawyer." Kara wiped her eyes. Kara's soft sniffles, the only thing above their breathing. Maggie felt a tinge of sadness for the Kara.

"Maggie's fine, Kara." Maggie knelt to her hug, planting a kiss on the child's forehead.

They parted, "I'm sorry about the picture, Alex." Kara said tearfully.

"Don't worry about, tell you what; clean it up, and I'll give you your favorite treat." Alex smile. Kara exhaled deeply at the thought of her favorite treat, but it would never be; thanks to Maggie.

"Okay." Kara ran down the hall and steps as she went to the kitchen.

"What about me?" Maggie said. She was teasing the front hem of Alex gray loose joggers.

"Tonight, I'll give you something special." Their lips connect. Slow and loving, a simple kiss to the grand finisher. Kara leaned against the top wall of the staircase, crying. She felt betrayal and guilt of never voicing her love for Alex. Alex and Maggie loved each other; that much was true. But what about Kara? The young Danvers didn't understand why she couldn't have what she wanted; it was unfair. Tonight was going to be  _the_  night. Kara was overwhelmed with sorrow. Kara wiped her eyes and fixed her clothes. 

Half past mid-night, Kara laid in her bed wondering on how Alex can love someone whose manipulative, using her body to get what she wanted. Kara was sick with rage, jealousy. Maggie didn't deserve Alex. Maggie didn't deserve to be apart of their family. Kara covered her ears at the sound of Alex lovemaking with that wench she calls a girlfriend. Kara wanted to break free of self-loathing, but it was no use. Kara tried listening to music, to no avail; she felt the banging of the headboard down the hall. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Maggie voice, begging for Alex to ravish her harder, harder. It was infuriating. What did Alex see in her anyway?

The volume of the music raises higher, the sounds of pleasure and lust becoming deafening to Kara's ears. Kara feels horrible, frustrated at herself; she blames everything on herself. She laid there as sleep came over her and her eyes closed shut.

The following night, Kara woke and made herself a midnight snack; approaching the kitchen, she encounters the person that ruined her life. Here, Maggie sat in the cushioned chair wearing only a long black t-shirt and ankle socks. The 5'6 woman with her legs crossed, her thick thighs on display. When Maggie notices the girl, she pauses and her perfectly manicured fingertips through her disheveled brown hair. Maggie didn't have to voice her true feelings to Kara, for the little girl knows how Maggie feels about her: Kara's cancer that was going to bring Alex down, a disobedient child that needs to her place. If Alex wasn't going to do anything about her sister's attitude, Maggie will.

Kara laughs inside. The fact she would put her in check, it was a joke at it's worst. "What are you doing woke," Maggie said. Kara heard the smugness in her voice. Kara's jaws tense at the pretenses woman. Maggie stood, when she's bending over to put dishes in the dishwasher, she showcases the bottom trim of her perfect ass. Involuntary, Kara feels her cock twitch in her blue jogging pants. She tries to calm herself. There was no way she would allow herself to grow an erection for the woman who stole Alex. 

"I'm waiting, missy." Maggie relaxes on the counter with that thin shirt draped sensuously over her firm, generous breasts. Kara could the firm, half-inch nipples poking through, looking so appealing that she wants to nurse on them. Man, Kara hated how she was feeling right now. 

"I was getting some water." 

"Then get your water and go to sleep." Her bitter tone lit a fire in Kara; wanting to punch this bitch in her face, she bit her tongue from throwing an insult. "Kara?"

"I'm not thirsty." Kara walks away. She starts at the bottom when she feels her arm gets pulled. Kara's pushed against the wall. The pain shoots through her back. 

Maggie firmly holds her shoulders in place. "Now listen here you little shit; I'm tired of putting up with your bull." Kara struggles against her hold. "I don't like you, and frankly I can give two shits if you like me, but you will respect me, even if you fake it; you will show me respect." Maggie dug her fingers Kara's flesh, merely leaving a mark that would pass in the night. 

"Let me go." Kara pleads. She pushes and tries to twist herself out. Kara made it worst as she moves.

"Oh. Is that fear I see behind those pretty little-scared eyes? Good!" Maggie knelt slightly, face to face with Kara. "Don't bother telling Alex, and if you do; I'll make your life a living hell, understand?"

Kara nods her head. 

"Say it," Maggie demanded. 

"Okay." 

"All of it; repeat it to me, now." Kara starts to cry at the pressure. Maggie took pleasure at making her feel afraid. Its something Kara knows the woman enjoys doing; it sickens Kara at how Alex could love such a person; then again Alex doesn't know how Maggie is behind closed doors, or downstairs at the moment.

"I won't tell Alex, or you'll make my life terrible," Kara said in a shaky voice. Maggie, when Alex wasn't around was scary, but Kara tried not to let it show.

"Good, now get your fucking water and go to bed." Maggie gave her a shove to the wall, "pathetic, and here I thought I would have to be more aggressive." She went upstairs before saying goodnight. Kara sat on floor sniffling and holding her shoulders. Her breathing's heavy, and she glances at the retreating form of Maggie rounding the corner.

Maggie was right; Alex wasn't going to find out about this, because she has no intention of telling Alex anything. It wasn't that Alex wouldn't believe Kara. However,  the words that Maggie said about her. Kara needs to be strong for what she has to do; to rid Alex of Maggie.

* * *

"She did what?!" Sara said. She was sitting next to Kara on the bleachers in the gym room. Sara was Kara's only friend, and also the most popular; a lot of kids hated her for hanging about Kara, the school's freak; though none would say that to her face while she was present. Sara's had more than a few scraps defending Kara. Sara enjoyed it more than anything; fighting along aside Kara is when she feels alive. Kara wonders if that's the reason Sara hangs with her.

The other kids went about their business, except two of the students that watch Sara with Kara. Kara had noticed them as they watch her friend. It was Pamela and another boy; Kara didn't know who he was. He was taller, slim with hunter dark green hair and his skin, pale as snow. His lips also held a light shade of red and his eyes, menacing glare.

"Yeah, she also put her nails in my arm, like last week," Kara said. Her eyes glance at Pamela and the new boy. They look like trouble.

"Remeber that time she pulled me away from you during lunch?" Sara puffs her lips.

"Yeah, soon after that Harley pulled my pants in front of Ms. Luthor. I'm just glad it was only a small handful at the time."

"Yeah, I punch her in the stalls." Sara chuckles. "Jeez, did it hurt?" Sara refers to Kara's incident with Maggie. She's always worried when it comes to Kara.

"What do you think."

"That it didn't hurt." Sara teases.

"Funny." Kara got up. She went to the floor to grab a basketball.

"Come on, Kara. I was kidding," Sara's hand combs through her hair as she follows after her friend. She jumps on Kara's back, wrapping her legs around her waist. "I'm sorry," Sara kisses her on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, you are forgiven. I honestly just wanted to move out of the line sight of that kid with Pamela." Kara carries Sara to the other side of the gym, sitting her down near the basketballs.  

"Who? Oh, Whitey. Yeah, I've seen him around, hanging with the Sirens." Sara waves at the duo. "Man, I can't wait to fight them."

"You shouldn't look for trouble Sara." Sara knows that she is an enemy, but she didn't care. Ever since Sara, no one bothers to mess with Kara, and for that she was grateful. Gym period was over and the remaining of the day had blown pass without an incident. Kara, for one, was glad Maggie didn't come in.

"Kara, for you I'll fight the whole damn school."

"Yeah, right." Kara scoffs.

"You dare me?" Sara stood, determined to prove Kara wrong.

"Nope." Kara knew Sara would; at least attempt to fight the school. Kara at the same time thought about Maggie. Having found out that Maggie had been assign to her school; Kara at least thought she'd have some protection. Of course, that wasn't the case. Maggie barely spoke a word, and if she did, it was mainly to embarrass the little Danvers. The other students poke fun of her, tease her about her extra appendage. There were quite a few others in the same situation, but Kara was the most likely target. Maggie even went so far as to make sure that Sara wasn't around when the other kids would come knocking. When Kara confronted Maggie; she merely stated it's for Kara's good. Fight her battles and not rely on others. When school was over, and Kara said her goodbye's. She was given a ride home; Sara and her sister, along with some other blonde head boy; Kara wasn't particularly fond of, but he was Sara's friend. 

Sara dropped Kara a block over from her home as Maggie didn't approve of Kara hanging with her. As she came in sight of the house; Kara saw a black sedan parked in the secluded side of the home. Strange that it was there, Kara inspected the vehicle and saw that it was a company car of Catco. Maggie's car was in front of the house. Kara made her way to the front door and found it locked. Maggie always complains about lock doors: if someone was home, there shouldn't be locked doors. Luckily, Kara has a spare key. The door opened it, and Kara stepped inside to the low sound of romantic music. Kara was surprised since Alex was away with work for the whole week, not that there was a whole lot of romance in their relationship anyway. They didn't even have sex anymore never mind make love. 

If Alex was gone and romantic music was playing in the house, the door lock; it can only mean one thing, Kara decided to investigate quietly. She crept down the hall to the living room. The door was slightly ajar, and the music was coming from the bedroom. Kara peeked in and quickly pulled her head back. Her heart was racing. There was a stranger on the couch with his pants around his ankles and Maggie between his legs sucking him off. Kara was teeming with anger.  _How could she cheat on Alex this way?_ Kara didn't know what to do; her head spun, crisscrossed and did jump ropes. Maggie is cheating on her sister. Kara was sick in the stomach; she couldn't believe; she wanted to leave, but another part of her wanted to watch.

Yes, this was it; this is how Kara can prove that Maggie was no good for her sister. Kara pressed record on her phone, aiming it around the corner; she filmed Maggie pleasuring this bald headed black bastard. "Oh God Maggie." A voice drifted from the room, "You suck a mean cock!"  _Fucking bitch!_ Kara wants to kill them, wring their necks dry of blood, and strip their innards clean from their stomachs. Amidst Kara's thoughts, she heard an unmistakable 'plop' sound as the man's cock came out of Maggie's slutty mouth.  
  
"Well I used to get enough practice," Maggie responded. "I needed to be good at it to get my limp dick of a fiancee to do anything I want."  _Limp dick?_  Kara knows for a fact that Alex dick in not 'limp;' she's spied on her sister a couple of times in the shower.

Kara stared in disgust as the man held the back of her head pushing her on him again, slurping loudly. Maggie held a smile on her face. Kara stared at her chubby ass as she bobbed up and down. After a few minutes, the guy stated that he was going to cum. Kara almost gags at the thought of someone coming in her mouth; it's nasty and unclean, and very unladylike.

"Not yet you don't!" Maggie said. "How about returning the favor?"  
  
"Sorry, but I need to cum Maggie!" He said while pulling his beige pants off completely.

"What!? But you said..." Maggie protested as he got up and pushed her to the couch. Kara smirked at the turn of event. She thought about stepping in and catch Maggie full frontal, but Kara froze in place, staring at her giant orbs as they rested on her chest. With a grin on Kara's face, she zoomed her camera on the man lining his cock up and drove it into her as deep as he could. He wasn't much to look at; at least five inches hard. Maggie, which Kara knows is probably a put on; she could tell by her exaggeration voice Maggie makes.

"Oh, James!"  _So, that's the bastards name?_  Maggie moaned, wrapping her legs around his back. "Fuck me James; I need a man to make me cum!"  _That bitch, that fucking!_

He started to fuck her as hard as he could, his puny five-inch pistoning in and out of that Maggie. Within a couple of minutes, he began to groan.

"Oh, God I'm cumming!" He said pushing as deep inside her as he could.

"No! Hold on, baby! Please make me cum!" She pleaded as he collapsed on her. "Please...!" Maggie didn't have an orgasm, but James didn't seem to care. He pulled out of her, stroking his cock on her stomach and spraying his seed; he grabbed his pants, leaving a disappointed Maggie with her legs open. He sat next to her on the couch with a big smile on his face.

"That was great Maggie!" He beamed.

"Yeah, Sure," Maggie replied politely, a look of disappointment on her face. A part of Kara felt terrible for her. She had been left disappointed. On the other hand, she felt as though she deserved it for cheating. Suddenly Kara hurried back down the hall, stepped into the kitchen and hid. James walked past and out the front door. Next, Kara heard footsteps. Maggie passed her wearing pulling the underwear out of her plump ass. The bathroom door close and the shower started. Kara sighed in relief; she sat at the kitchen table with a million thoughts running through her head. 

"My place next time?" James said.

"Sure, make sure your wife isn't home."  _How many times has there been? How many times has she cheated on Alex?_  Kara's anger was brewing, burning hotter.

Kara felt pity for Alex; she loves Maggie with her whole heart. Then she felt angry at Maggie's unfaithfulness. Kara felt the urge to tell Alex but knew her words might get twisted, or her plan backfires. But how could if she had proof? Still, Kara didn't want to risk it; her sister wouldn't retaliate anyway, so Kara decided to act as Alex instrument of power: her rod of vengeance. Kara ran through her head at how she was going to get her. She thought about how hot Maggie looked sucking on a cock, how sexy she was and how the man establishes dominance.

As Kara heard the shower shut off upstairs, she thought about the ramifications of what she had seen. Maggie and Alex were getting married, no matter what but if they got divorced because of her cheating Maggie would have nowhere to live and no real income; it's why she was marrying Alex in the place. On top of that, Maggie would struggle with the shame of being exposed as a cheat. As much as she may not have liked it, she couldn't afford Alex to find out about this. Kara realized that she had some compelling information.

Kara had all that she needed to get back to Maggie. She hopes it works. Kara ran upstairs when Maggie went to her room; she jacked her phone into her computer, saving the video and to her cloud. The week was about to get interesting. Maggie has no idea what was coming for her.


	5. She Loves It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's fascinated by Alex's girlfriend and future wife, Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by "TheIceCreamWarrior," with a bit of spin to it: starts with forcing than enjoyment.

She's never felt this way before, this overwhelming lustful feeling that craved another's fiancee. She had a girlfriend; a beautiful, talented, and smart lover and the woman she desired for is getting married soon. Moreover, for some reason this matter not to Lena, she wanted this woman so severely it burned her soul. Lena's tried over and over again to rebuke these thoughts, but they always rush back to her, consuming her with a sensation that screams Lena to take this woman.

However, Kara, Kara is amazing, gentle and kind. However, why did Lena love her in the first place; was it all a lie? Kara's been there for her; threw thick and thin she's met the quota of awesome girlfriend. However, for Lena it wasn't enough, the flame they once had has faded. Lena was invited by Alex to discuss ideas for the wedding, but Lena arrived she was met at the door by a half-naked Maggie dressed only in a baggy blue shirt and what Lena could guess: no underwear. Maggie was a free spirit kind-of-gal, so most of her attire involves wearing no undies; of course, later this is confirmed when she bent over the counter, and her bubble butt cheeks stretch out the lower part of the shirt.

Lena sat across from them, sipping from her scotch, her emerald eyes watching the woman in the question how she bent over the counter while discussing the plans for her wedding, how the define muscles in her legs, the sculpted thighs, and plump butt. Lena took another sip as Maggie walked and grabbed another beer; she popped the cap and drank, how her throat moved with every gulp. Lena imagines those full, shapely lips around her shaft. Maggie is a gorgeous woman, beautiful, her incredible body; she built like a goddess, the taut flexing of her thighs muscles when she walked. Lena's eyes glued to that hard ass, yet Lena knows it to be soft. It was enticing, captivating, hypnotic; it's a booty that Lena would kill to fuck.

Maggie had left to grab extra plates for the additional people that were coming over. Alex had left to go to the bathroom. It was no later that Lena heard dish shatter and she came storming to Maggie's side; probably the fastest she's moved. Maggie was trying still to reach for another plate that was a bit higher than her height would permit. Lena took this in for a moment as she watches the shirt raise over Maggie's delicious romp ass. The indent above her muscles cheeks makes her wants to place her caress every inch of her rear. 

Lena rushed over to help Maggie; she reached her hand up to rub over Maggie's, and her face fell to Maggie's, breathing in the faint smell of her perfume, "you should be more careful," Lena said softly in her ear. Lena grabbed the plate while her cock brushed against Maggie's backside. She was undoubtedly sure that Maggie felt her, in a way it brought pride to Lena. However, feeling Maggie's hard cheeks on her cock made Lena inhale deeply; Maggie felt terrific against her. Lena began to lose herself as she started to grind on Maggie softly. "Um, Lena, are you okay?" Maggie asked concerned. Lena breathed out. She was unaware that Maggie was slightly bent over. Her beautifully cascading brunette hair hanging over her shoulder. Lena gave herself some space; she gave Maggie the plate and excuses herself.

In the bathroom, Lena shook on her heels; she became terrified if Maggie blows the whistled on her, telling Alex and having said woman beat the snot out of her. Lena sat back on the toilet seat, her cock in hand stroking to the touch of Maggie's ass: worth it.

The get-together The dinner went on until 11:30 pm when Lena received a call from Kara. Lena left the apartment, on her way down when Maggie's voice called after her. It was starting to rain, and Maggie stood talking to her wearing a thin coat and slippers.

"Maggie you should go back inside it's freezing,"

"I know, I wanted to ask you..." here it comes, Lena felt it inches at the tip of Maggie's tongue; the woman wanted to say those words, Lena was sure of it. "I mean thanks, for helping with the wedding; it means a lot to Alex and me." Maggie stood on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss wet from the rain on Lena's cheeks. Maggie gave a final wave. Lena got a good look at Maggie's tone butt as she walked upstairs, her hips were very tempting. Lena got in her car, directing the driver to take her home.

The following found Lena in the gym. 

She changed into some workout clothes, then at a little after 9; Lena walked to the gym, which was about three-quarters of a mile from her apartment. One of the advantages of working out late on a Tuesday night was having the entire gym to herself; she found it better that way. Also, the fact that every equipment was at her disposal and Lena took advantage of it for most of the hour. Working out had proved to be difficult with the thought of Maggie in her head. The woman of a thousand beauty before her eyes: naked while dancing, bent over her office table, a lap dance that makes Lena want to pop. It was too much; she loved Kara, but she wants Maggie or at least needs her. Maggie is Alex fiancee but Lena it a girl that got away from her, a riddle she never solved and continues to plague her mind.

Close to the end of her workout, Lena heard the door open. Not expecting anyone at this time, she looked in the general direction and saw the woman of her steamy, lustful dreams wearing a gray hoodie with the sleeves cut off and matching shorts that barely contain her ass from hanging out. Maggie happens not to see Lena while doing her stretches. Lena felt her cock throbbing uncontrollably, she initially went back to her workout, though when the woman reemerged and went to one of the squat racks, Lena couldn't take her eyes off her. Now with her hoodie off, Lena got a much better look at Maggie, and saw her hair tied in a bun, was shiny, as though she just got it done. Her small black top exposed much of her skin, which was light brown mocha color. Lena has a thing for white women and Hispanic. Maggie had surprising amounts of muscle on her body, particularly in her glutes, which Lena loved the most; she likes Maggie but that ass, it does things to Lena. Lena was able to get a good look at it while she squatted—and to her surprise, Maggie might as well not wear any shorts at all. 

There was no way she walked here wearing that; Lena was sure of it; otherwise, Maggie may well have been on the news. Lena stood and moved closer but as not to disturb her; she was to caught up in her staring that she did startle Maggie which made the girl spin on her heels in a defensive pose. The way her body tenses, ready to drop anyone on their ass; where has this woman been all her life? Even when prepared to fight; Maggie looks beautiful.

The two spoke and spotted each other.

"Lena, be honest. Were you watching me the entire time I was squatting?" Though she asked Lena, her tone indicated that she already knew. Lena thought to lie but what was the use. How can you with an ass like Maggie's that are hanging out, begging to be groped, fondle, spank while the owner of said ass is bent over the table taking a nine-inch dick deep between godly cheeks. So, Lena confessed that she did watch her and for reasons known she expected Maggie to become angry, but to Lena's surprise, the curvaceous woman smirked.

For nearly three hours they finally left the gym near closing, and it was once again pouring outside. Maggie had informed Lena that her friend dropped her off and she may need a ride, of course, Lena offered a counterproposal: one that would see Maggie in her home rather than Alex. Kara was visiting her cousin and this way Lena can have some alone time. Maggie accepted, sending a text Alex way that she was staying at Lena's. 

Upon arrival, Maggie settles in, freshens up, and putting on some of Kara's clothes, she and Lena stayed an hour later watching movies and drinks before Maggie fell asleep on Lena's shoulder. The Luthor woman stared in awe at the sight of Maggie. Her arms wrapped around Lena's side, her lips pressed in her neck; it makes Lena shiver at the touch of her breath. Lena once again had a hard-on, and it made a tent in her pajamas, she reached down to smooth it out, but to no use, it maintains its erection.

"Damn it," Lena whispered. How was she to explain this if Maggie woke up?

Lena made sure Maggie was sleep; she was, she laid Maggie down on her back. Lena felt the tensing in her jaw; Maggie bosom threatens to pop Kara's buttons on her gown. They were round, juicy, hard yet soft as Lena unknowingly caress her friend's breast. She couldn't take it; her erection, the thought of finally able to see Maggie twins, she was already touching them. Lena straddled her chest, unbuttoning one of her buttons, she pulled her cock from the slit of her Pj's and slid it between the warm, supple breast. Lena exhaled deeply at the sensation. She moved slowly, the tip of her penis touching Maggie's bottom lip; it was enjoyable watching her cock poke her mouth that Lena decided to push it further, allowing her the underside of her bulbous caress the full set of her lips. Precum began to leak at the slit as Lena sped up. Her moans filled the air for her alone, Maggie was out of it, and she's always been a heavy sleeper: this was perfect for Lena. Kara has never felt this good, Lena thought as she continues to ram her cock, bumping Maggie's nostrils. 

With a final moan, Lena came on her face. Thick lines of white covered Maggie's face, lips, forehead, closed eyes, lips, chin even reaching her hair and the arm of the sofa. Heavy panting escaped Lena's mouth as it gapes. Lena started to pull her cock out when Maggie groan, licking her lips in her sleep; Lena's dick still in her face and dripping residue of hot cum. Maggie's mouth inched open as some of Lena's cum seeped into her mouth; it wasn't a lot to wake her, but the sight was beautiful.

After cleaning her face; Lena had another goal set in mind, Maggie was out cold, and this may very well be her final shot. She put Maggie flat on her stomach; her back needs no arching to push her ass up; was big enough on its own.

Lena settled behind hers; she pulled Maggie's pants down along with the red lace panties that belong to Kara. Lena is practically drooling over the firm, round, soft ass; they're a glutton for punishment as Lena wants to spank them right here and now. They were tempting, begging Lena top lay one robust and powerful wank. Lena grabbed both of the mounds of flesh, with a squeeze she parts them and her gaze on the cutest pink hole she's ever seen. For so long Lena wondered what Maggie's butthole looked like and now she was drowning it; her face caresses the warmth of her bubble butt. The aroma of her smell intoxicates Lena beyond anything she's known. She buried her nose deep between, sniffing all she could. Lena's cock stretches to full mast again.

She rubs her cock against the rigid pink hole, sandwiching her cock like a hot dog. Lena pushes the buns close together, smothering her dick; she's never got this much of her cock buried between Kara's ass. Her horny length dropped square on her hole. There was so much that Kara didn't have or do, and Maggie, Maggie was different; she feels fantastic. Lena's chest heaved, she felt herself close to spraying over Maggie's backside. She moved slowly at first for more than five minutes before picking up the pace.

There was no stopping Lena at this moment, fully gripped by desire and darkness and helping herself to a wonderfully plump ass. The sight of Maggie on her stomach, pants, and panties around her thick thighs, and her cock between her cheeks; it was Christmas in June for Lena Luthor. Her cock was close to eruption. Her voice called out with a desperate cry as her shaft surged and throbbed with power, load after a load of cum releasing onto Maggie's back, covering her in a sticky white cream; it only drove Lena to keep fucking her faster, sweat now forming at her brow while her sensitive shaft continued to experience the glorious read entrance. The sound of wet sliding filled the room along with with Lena's staggered breaths, and the pleasure that enveloped her cock was so tremendous she knew that she couldn’t hold on for terribly long. Lena could die a happy woman now; but death can suck her fat wet dick, she wasn't done with Maggie yet. 

* * *

Lena waited at the bar, sitting with her girlfriend Kara; she was so dull, on and on she talked about her cousin: what they did and how much fun they were having. Her voice was annoying and infuriating;  enough to make Lena want to choke her to death. Luckily Jess came and asked for Lena's help; it was about Maggie, she wanted her to check on Maggie; Jess was telling how nervous Maggie look, and she might be getting cold feet. Lena thank the heavens for this moment, and for making Jess intervene, and immediately rushes to see Maggie. It was all she could think about; Lena cared only for her, and always.

The white door open to the beige area. Lena looked around to find Maggie sitting in front of the mirror, fixing her make up; at that moment Lena knew that she wanted Maggie; she's always known. The beauty that graces her every time she would visit Maggie.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Maggie ask confused.

"Jess, informed me you might be having cold feet?"

"What, no. I was just--my dad's not coming." Lena hugged her. It was meant to comfort, but the inhaling of Maggie's scent gives her the shivers. "I'm not hurt, or anything. Figure this would happen, you know?" Lena tried to support Maggie yet her thoughts took her back a week ago, when Maggie, intoxicated and molested in her sleep, how her voluptuous ass cheeks felt against her cock and how her cum plastered Maggie's face, seeping into her mouth.

"Um, Lena?" Maggie said snapping Lena from her daydream. Lena stared at the surprised look on Maggie's face than she gazed downward at the tent in her blue cut out dress.

"Oh my goodness, Maggie, I'm so sorry for this," Lena tried explaining. "So embarrassed." She tried making her cock to softening but to no avail. 

Maggie let out a faint chuckle, "it's all right, Lena. I'm flattered," Lena looked at her shockingly; she didn't expect those words. They were nothing special, of course, but coming from someone such as Maggie, it meant everything.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not every day you make a dick hard on your wedding. However, I'm gonna have to ask you to keep that thing sealed for Kara." Maggie laughed. 

"Yeah, Of course... Kara" Just hearing her name; Lena felt sick, she made a mistake and wants out any way she can. However, how? How was she going to get break up with her? Kara's annoying yes, but soft and gentle at the same time. No, that doesn't matter; she's a Luthor is she wants something to happen than by namesake she was going to make it happen.

"Oh shoot. I drop my earring." Lena broke from her trance. Maggie was on her elbows and knees; her wedding dress pushed up over her knees to avoid scuffling. Her earring fell, and Maggie accidentally pushed it further under the dresser that held the mirror. She reached her hand underneath to try and grasp the piece of jewelry, Lena had offered to help, but Maggie waved her off. Lena stood there, heart pounding, blood rushing to her nethers. Last week came flooding back to her, the sight of Maggie's hard ass wrapped around her cock. Lena lost it; she had to have her, one way or another; Maggie needed to understand--  _feel_  her love.

Lena locked the door; her dress wasn't too long, so she slid her underwear off and balled them in her hand. Maggie had reached her earring, on her way up she hit a snagged and yelp. Maggie tries to reach for the problem, but her hand is grabbed and pulled behind her back. She is taken back by Lena, who has a grin on her face. "Lena, what are you doing?" Maggie asks worriedly. She's never seen this look before: so primal. Lena closed in behind her, pulls Maggie's dress over her hips, her black lingerie panties to her thighs. 

"Lena what are you doing, stop!" Lena didn't; she was overcome by lust and greed for Maggie; Lena's waited too long for something to happen between them. Time and time again Lena has pleaded with every fiber of her being to let go of Maggie, to strip her thoughts clean of imaginary slights, but they wouldn't leave Lena alone, and every waken dream was of the woman she's about to take against her will. Lena hiked her dress, her cock springing free; its hard, veiny mass throbbed with anticipation of filling Maggie. Lena taps the length of her shaft atop the right side of Maggie's ass, taunting her with the tip towards her pussy, or ass. 

"I'm sorry, Maggie," the tip of Lena's cock pressed at Maggie's entrance, ready to penetrate she pushes.

"Wait, wait, Lena; please!" Maggie begged as she was at a disadvantage.

Lena hesitated for a moment. "I-I'm a virgin, Alex will know, please," Magie cried, hoping that someone would find them. Lena took a moment to think about that; if she were to break her hymen, Alex would find out, and they'll probably get a divorce, it's not what Lena would want but to have Maggie overwritten her sense. Also, Maggie isn't telling her not to fuck her. 

Maggie tried to move free of Lena's hold. "Don't move," Maggie kept struggling, "I said, don't move, Maggie." She ordered again, pulling on her bent arm. Maggie grunted at the pain.  

“Ok, ok… I’m not moving.” She felt extremely uncomfortable with the way Lena's groin was up against her butt. If Lena couldn't have Maggie's first time, then she'll take something else. 

Lena pulled away and pushed Maggie on her head, her ass high in the air. Lena spread Maggie's ass open, hocked a wad of spit on her asshole and slammed her cock inside. Maggie howled when Lena rush to cover her mouth with her precum stained panties; she shoved them deep in Magie's mouth. Lena fucked her ass hard, barely able to form a sound; Maggie whimpered in pain. Maggie's scream, muffled, she tried to beg Lena to stop. Lena's hips moved in rapid succession, slamming her cock deep. Lena was an animal pounding its prey to submission. There was no going back now; any life she had before is one.

"This must be good for you!” Lena said.

Maggie's eye shut tight at the pain; she felt Lena's balls smacking her pussy, the base of her cock crashed at her pink hole ring till the tip was sending ropes after ropes of cum in her ass,  _Shit!_  Maggie felt humiliated, Lena just came in her, fluid seeping from her ass to inner thighs and pussy. Maggie heard her inhaling and exhale hard from the sexual high, worn out by the looks of things. Maggie tried pushing up to her hands on to see if she can slip out but to no avail. Her loins were starting up; Maggie had to get out of here soon! She manages to pull the underwear out her mouth.

Lena grabbed Maggie's arms, her cock still inside. "Lena, I’ll forget this ever happened,” Maggie said teary-eyed; hoping Lena would listen. 

"Ask me again with the underwear in her mouth. Maggie didn't know where Lena was going with this, but she wanted this to be over and if that meant humiliation; so be it. She did as Lena said; Lena grabbed both her arms and when Maggie went to speak Lena slammed her cock. Lena just laughed at that sad look Maggie was making, blushing madly, still looking as lovely with her messy hair as she was now since Lena remembered. Lena humped between her cheeks even rougher!

Maggie turned her head in a front, hissing, gritting as she felt her entire being getting shattered. Her eyelids held shut, the throbbing thick dick hammering deeper and deeper in her tight ass, balling her hands to brace the pain — the glass doors. Maggie wanted to be angry but for reasons known; her anger dissipated as more speed and force into her while Lena pulled harder on her arms. Maggie's eyes widen from the immense intensity that brought her to orgasm. She didn’t know what it meant, but she had a pretty good idea: she loved it, the pain, the domination; it was primal and exhilarating. Maggie was so caught up in her thoughts and pleasure; she wasn't aware of her situation. Maggie could feel Lena's full cock pulse inside of her. As soon as she blew, Lena grabbed Maggie by the back of the head and yanked her up on her knees. She continues to slam her hips to Maggie's bubble rear.

"You like that? Take that cock you little slut". Lena grumbled. Her dick now being push up an angle where it promptly got to Maggie's ass G-spot. Maggie was starting to go crazy. It was insane how Lena was making her feel; she's never had sex with Alex, except receiving oral, but the question lingered at the back of her mind: Was Alex going to be this good? 

Maggie couldn't say anything; Maggie didn't bother to try pulling the panties from her mouth, on all fours while taking a pounding from her best friend. Lenaj grinned, before pulling out and putting her cock right back in, leaving Maggie bit her lip hard as she was getting excited, even more. The feeling of her pink ass now red was hugging Lena's cock tight, and the sensation felt so good that Maggie was losing herself. However, there was something else that Maggie was feeling; she started getting into it, Maggie was in heaven; she loved to being dominated.

Lena fell on the white wedding dress fucking Maggie onto the floor, hips grinding on her fleshly ass her fingers intertwine with Maggie's; Lena bit the bottom of Maggie's ear. Their moans carried over, with each hard stroke of her cock, Maggie met it by lifting her ass to meet each hit. They were synch with their lovemaking.

Lena shoved the entirety of her thick cock in one fell swoop, leaving Maggie to arch her back at the unanticipated feeling of the whole flesh being inside her. The raw sex was about an experience that Maggie was enjoying. Maggie tried to understand why her walls kept squeezing tight on Lena's big dick, while the Luthor continued her action: in and out of a tight ass loosening, Maggie's curve hips and soft, round jiggling hard ass shaking from her intensely driving cock. Lena's panties hung on Maggie's tongue as the grinning Sawyer moaned out. Lena started chuckling, starting to take hold of one side of her waist, snarling as she put more speed in her thrust. Lena knew that after this, things were going to be different. Frankly, Lena wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in prison. 

"I'm about to come, Maggie." Lena kept thrusting, pushing harder and faster. Her moans carried over Maggie's muffles. Lena pulled her cock out of Maggie's ass; her gaping hole was leaking profusely with Lena's massive flow of pre-cum. Lena knew precisely want she wanted to do with it; she pulled Maggie by the hair, stroked her cock.

"Not on my face, Lena, please," Maggie begged as her makeup will be a mess, and she'll have to start over. Lena saw that Maggie kept her mouth closed and her eyes stared dagger at Lena, but the Luthor woman didn't care, she continuously tugged at her hard dick when she gasps; thick white strings of sperm spurts from Lena's dickhole. Every stream of cum lands on Maggie's face: her cheeks, nose, chin, mouth, even her closed eyelids, Lena spared no expense as to where her cum landed. After what felt like an eternity, Lena took her cock to smear the remains on Maggie's tightly shut lips, adding to the mess already on her. Lena then stood behind Maggie after pushing her back over on her hands, she grabbed hold of Maggie's asscheeks, spread them apart and once more slid her cum-covered cock inside. 

"So good," Lena breathed out, she started moving her hips, coaxing out the last of her baby batter; Lena then pushed her cock to the hilt, resting it inside of Maggie cum-covered walls of her ass. Lena took a deep breath before spanking Maggie's thick ass and pulling her cock out. Lena fell back on her hands as Maggie soon lift herself from the floor. Lena wasn't sure what Maggie was thinking, but it couldn't be anything good. "Sorry about the makeup," Lena said as she left Maggie in the room, sobbing in front of the window.

Lena closed the door and made her way to the balcony; she reached in her handbag for a cigarette. The smoke blew from her lips, curling in the air, Lena felt wrong for what she did; she didn't expect this to happen, especially on Maggie's wedding day. Lena was a bit scared, she raped Maggie, and she just left her alone in the room: what if someone sees her and calls the police? Her DNA is all over her. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Lena put out the cig, she headed for the bathroom, in the stall she threw up her guts. What the hell was she thinking of doing something like that in the first place? It wasn't like her to do something of the sort. Lena was angry, frustrated at Kara for being such a nag, it was no excuse, but Lena felt pathetic, and maybe this was her way of getting back at Kara. However, this wasn't the real issue, she adores Maggie, still, do and no matter what the outcome: she'll always want her, love her. Lena knew something was wrong with her; Lena cleaned herself up and made her way to the lot; she couldn't be around them anymore. To see Maggie's face every time: it would haunt her. Lena got in the car and drove to her apartment building. She packed her bags and bought a ticket out of town, she didn't know where she would go, but Lena knows to hang around would be like cancer.

On the road, Lena drove to the nearest airport; she waited for her flight number. Standing in line her phone began to vibrate: it was Kara. No! Lena couldn't deal with her right now. The phone went off again and again again, Lena thought to turn it off, but instead sent a message detailing what she was going to do.

Lena bothered not telling the truth, only that she had to get away for a while. It's a half-ass, poor excuse but it was the best she could do at the moment, Lena boarded the plane for Metropolis, visiting her mother should do some good. 


	6. Mama's love Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara knows of her sister/mother relationship and wants Mama's Love. She's shocked to find that another fancies her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Mama's Love. Kara's black, so keep that in mind.

There was a difference in her family; Kara saw them, the way they moved, talk, the slight seductive looks they'd pass when they think no one's watching. It was too easy to catch them: how Alex would brush up against her mother when she would help with the little things. But it was Alex that gave them away; she wouldn't constantly grope their mother's ass pussy and breast. Alex was always a grabber; couldn't keep her hands to herself. There was a time when Kara came home one day, and she heard moans coming from the basement, luckily she placed a camera down there when she wanted to spy on Alex stealing her things. But that wasn't the case as the video shows her mother sitting on the sofa, her head was thrown back as she swallows Alex's cock. 

Kara sat in her room that night, masturbating to them having sex. Her mother in was spire for an older woman. Kara love seeing her mother bounce on the throbbing, thick cock of Alex. Kara was close to coming when creaking came from outside her door. She stopped what she was doing and made her way to the door. Kara saw Alex making her way down the stairs, clad in a black wife beater and matching color shorts. Kara waited for a few minutes then followed after. Their whispers were quiet enough for the duo alone, so Kara trained her ears to listen, it was them of course. The sound of the basement door opens and close; she followed suit. A cool breeze on her toes as Kara makes her way down the steps. She's quiet, moving as slow as possible, hoping to catch them in the act.

"The grand finale," as Kara calls it; she came around the corner when she saw in surprise: nothing. Alex nor her mother is here. That is when Kara heard the familiar sound of a vehicle starting; she ran tot eh back door to see her mother driving with Alex in the passenger side.

"Damn!" Kara curse. Kara went back to her room, but beforehand she noticed a note attached to her door. It piques her interest; of course, she wonders how she didn't see it earlier. It was from her mother, as Kara read, she couldn't help but smile at her mother's words. Kara laid in her bed dreaming of tomorrow. 

* * *

Kara's in her bed; her soft blue eyes darted from the wooden framed door to the electronic clock next to her bed. Kara was growing restless as the time ticked on. Her tone legs stretched down to the edge of the creaking bed as she anticipates her mother's arrival. The clock read '3:45 am', and had just passed the next second mark as Kara counted down the minutes. Kara wonders if this is how Alex waits. She listened intently, sweat beaded across her pretty light brown features. There was a slight hitch in her breath as she heard a door upstairs close, followed shortly after that by a series of tell-tale steps heading to her room. 

The bright red numerals of Kara's digital alarm clock provided the dim light, as well as cast the young girl in a warm, soft glow, exposing her features to the peering eyes of her loving parent. A curve of muscle set upon her youthful frame, the body of an athlete. Even in the dim light, it was a sight that no one but her mother would see. Her loving girl's strong-lithe legs from her running, and ripe arms abundant in muscle from both the weights tucked in the corner of her messy room and the constant stretching of her arms. A lithe thigh gently pulled back to fully expose what her mother was here for, presenting it just as she arrived. The taut-supple skin of her daughter's leg pulled up to reveal that thick-turgid cock. It was spread out over the blankets before her, as if on a cushion. The thick mass erect in the darkroom, her delicate fingers sweeping over the length of the curve, throbbing bare-shaft. Kara put on a little show for what her mother would see as those fingers continued down to the heavy-set underneath her shaft. Kara cupped her smooth-rounded balls in hand. She was a bit unkempt, with a forest of black to honey hair around the base of her shaft. 

Kara waits patiently for her mother; she closes her eyes thinking of the pleasure she's sure to receive from those soft pink lips and the warmth of her mother's pussy. For two years, since Kara could remember, she's fawned over her mother's supple breast and wide hips with her average size ass. The juicy round mounds of flesh Kara wanted to hold in her hands, licking her tongue across the fair-skinned booty. To feel her tongue twirl and kiss the wetness of Eliza's clit. Kara knows her mother was waiting behind the door in the hallway and though she couldn't see the woman through the darkness, she could guess what her mother would look like before her eyes. Her mother would be standing there, wearing nothing but a thin black bra and matching black panties which would clash with the milk-white complexion of her skin. 

The Danvers closed her eyes to pretend her sleep when she heard the door open to her room. In the dark she smiles, hearing the footsteps creak along her floor. Kara's cock throbbed, waiting for her mother to see it in its glory. The steps stopped near the side of her bed, the dipping on the left side of her bed as the rest of her blanket from her thighs. Kara's cock was on full display for her mother to see that thick black-cock, stiff in her mother's hands. Her fingers were slowly stroking it as they climbed up the warm-hot mass, straight to the head, before crashing back down in a sultry motion as she pushed her cock across that hole in her hand. Small strands of sticky precum were dripping from that coated, bulbous head. Kara was having her cock stroked slowly.

Blue ocean eyes stared into the dark as she felt her mother knelt on the side of the bed, nuzzling Kara's balls with their mouth, bathing them, sucking them one at a time and lathering it with tongue while she strokes the meaty-pole. 

Kara groaned as the soft wet lips tend her balls; it's the best Kara felt in a while. The slowly wetting with tongue and jacking off her cock in hand which her mother couldn't fit her hands around the thickness. Kara moans, with the lapping and tugging her nuts, kneading them softly to hurry her orgasm. The young girl smiles at each pull. Kara could hope to further her relationship with her mother. The bottom half of Kara's cock in her hands, she could feel her mom fluttered her tongue rapidly at the head, particularly the back of the head, a flickering maneuver that no man can withstand. Kara once more groaned and twitched as Eliza worked her mouth on the cock head oozing huge streams of pre-cum that she hungrily gobbled down.

Her balls tighten, and cum came shooting just as Eliza popped the enormous head into her sucking mouth. Kara shut her eyes at the force and volume of the blast. Her mother pumped the cock in her hands now. Kara jolted her hands out to grasp her mother's hair; she was shocked to feel a difference in the length. Thirty seconds later, Kara's cock was still getting suck. Kara then knew who was sucking her cock in place of her mother. When it was over; Kara felt her bed raise and the person leave out of her room. Kara followed behind and listen to the voices in the hall; they were quietly arguing. 

Her family is strange indeed. Kara listens to how her mother was supposed to get first dibs on Kara; it seems Alex herself couldn't wait for her mother to make a move first. Kara would have to visit her mother sooner than she expects.


	7. Hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silkarc's "Riches to Rags." inspired. I read the story when Legend of Korra was on.

Life doesn't entirely turn out how you want it to be; Lena Luthor found that out the hard way.

People don’t like to think of themselves as useless, or that things are hopeless, after all, Lena was once a proud woman: smart, ambitious and educated to the absolute highest standards. But when she's sat here, spooning unidentified, cold meat out of a tin can, trying not to gag at the lumpy parts, she can’t help but feel depressed, useless and utterly lost in despair. How could it have gone wrong? She was sure things were different and now look at her: on the streets, alone, filthy, rummaging through canisters and dumpsters.

Lena sat huddle in the corner of an abandon complex building, housing many old apartments. She wishes she could get inside but with the heavily bolted planks of wood to the windows; it was hopeless to hope. A coin falls to her snow-covered feet; it laid there buried in heaps of white frost — a silver circle, alone, surrounded by the cold white walls of hate. Lena stares at the coin and how much it remains her of herself. Twenty-Five cents, not a quarter more. Lena rose to reach for it, her fingers digging for the cent; she held it in her hand, she notices the shadow looming: tall, fair skin with wavy hair brown hair. His clothes show him to be of some importance. The collar of his trench coat raised around his cheeks and his blue eyes gauge Lena's green. Lena had thought the man recognizes her, but she encountered his kind before: he was expecting words to fall for her cracked lips. “Thanks, mister…” Lena mutter, glancing upwards to see the back of a long brown trench coat as it ruffles in the wind. For a lousy quarter, the man wanted acknowledgment, for a miserable cent. It makes Lena sick at how such people treat the lowly; she's never, nor have the thought cross her mind ever to do so: that simple behavior of humanity is beneath her.

It was nearly an hour and a half before she made three dollars and forty cents. The rusty bills; Lena held in her torn gloved hands, as of this moment, they were the most precious thing in her cold world. The streets deserted, and Lena made her way to a local gas station to buy something to eat, it barely covered what she wanted to buy, but food for her was rare, and she didn't so like the owner so much. His look makes her shiver and the hairs on her nape raise and freeze in place. Lena finishes off her lunch, placing the can to one side, and then wipe the greasy remnants from her lips. Her head fills with nausea after such a terrible meal. The urge to puke is not an option for her; else she'll be back at square one again: starving. A sudden, cold gust of air blusters around her, sending a shiver running up her spine, all the way from her toes to her chin. Lena walks the block, the towering buildings covered in a bleak blanket of snow; she tugs the thin sheet up, trying to cocoon herself inside, feeling afraid that she'll freeze otherwise.

Lena curses the owner of the store: whatever shit that was in the can; she had no water to wash the taste. She made her way back to the spot that she was most comfortable. It took her a long time to get this spot, it’s a decent spot, sheltered under an arch and the ground’s smooth there, plus it doesn’t flood. She made in time; other's homeless people, like her, lurkers, waiting to make any spot that was better than their own; Lena even remembers the last hobo trying to take her place by force. It was a tough fight, but thankfully, the homeless around here don’t resort to group ups. Otherwise, she'll be left to die in this snowstorm.

Lena hated her now; she was alone, no friends. There’s Jess, a young, girl who helps her out occasionally. Lena hasn’t seen her for weeks now. Maybe she left town, or she got tired of seeing Lena all together, perhaps her mother had a hand in their little meet points. Lena has fifty cents left; about all what she has to her name, she sits huddled in her little decent corner, twirling a coin around betwixt fingers. What now? It’s a thought she has every day as her life slowly drains from her body. It wasn’t always like this, of course, Lena was someone; she was successful and honest, a good woman. Now, she was nothing; a piece of shit that you scrap from the bottom of your sole — shunned from society by her mother's lies. The world hates her; an embarrassment to her birth mother and late father, the second her name was utter they turn their heads, poke up their noses and roll their eyes; not even a second glance.

Tears fell from her eyes. Scared her life could end at any given moment, the world turning their back on her; her friends denying she even exists. What was the point? Why was she the tormented, the damn? She' s done nothing wrong to have such disdain and hateful, bitter relationship with her family. Lena should have listened to him, he told her of the warnings, the signs but Lena was too prideful to listen to the man of steel. And now the world has no place for Lena Luthor anymore.

The blaring sirens rung in the distance five blocks over from where Lena is walking, her tears froze against her cheeks; Lena didn't care about her spot anymore, it didn't matter. Nothing did; life was meaningless; her life was meaningless. There was a sound overhead, Lena looks to the sky, the clouds parted and for a second Lena sees the sun and in it is a figure descends like a goddess. Lena couldn't make out the person,m but she knew it was: the cousin of the man who tried to save her from this life she's living. Lena watched as the Kryptonian flew over her towards the sirens; she barely glances in Lena's direction. Lena's always admired the heroine, envy her strength and courage, the ability to fly; be free like a bird soaring to the heavens.

It was a sad life to live, always wondering who might kill her, or do something far worse. The sun is barely visible through the thick blanket of snow above. Lena closed her eyes, trying to ignore the logic at how dangerous this selfless act was, the thirst of being remembered for how she was before, and beckoning to be alive again. But no such thing was going to happen; it was over for her; sleep wasn't natural to come by for the third time today. Maybe she shouldn’t fear death. She's heard hypothermia isn’t the worst way to go, and perhaps, in the end, people will forgive her; anything has to be better than this, even death.

The wind blew strongly on her face, deafening the cries and screams of bystanders. The freefall makes her feel at peace. She was Lena Luthor; a strong woman made to overcome life's challenges, and this simple one made a lie broke her will, stripping away her dignity and self-respect.

After everything she accomplished, it was all for naught when her mother returned to her life and ruined her with one fell swoop of manipulation and deceit. How the city quickly rallied against her; it was all they were waiting for: "Another Luthor!" The headlines wrote in bold letters. Lena thought back on her life. Was it worth living to have it all end?

Lena closed her eyes; the wind is heavy on her face; she wishes her life was a dream, and she wakes.

Kara was hard at work that Friday, between being Supergirl and volunteering at Catco, the flowing hours, she was surprised at how much she was accomplishing. She's finishing the files using her speed, it's a risk, but Kara wasn't a concern: no one was around to see her. But even for her speed, she was constantly bombarded with work. She also skipped lunch with her friend at another company. Despite it all, Kara was an asset, and she worked efficiency. She'd hope to get through her workload, so she'll at least make it to sisters’ night. Ms. Grant was, however, always handing her box after box, files after files; it was unlikely Kara will ever be free of her boss wrath. Kara Huff under her breath, Ms. Grant could be such a bitch sometimes. Ms. Grant’s entrusts her with important(sensitive) files; which Kara found irresponsible. Kara hates her job; she was being treated like a secretary — fetching her coffee, running errands. Perhaps she should've read the job description her step-sister recommended.

Kara was an alien, a powerhouse she describes herself; she already had a job. She didn't need to do this boring life, but her foster family demands she has a civilian job when she's not saving the world.

The nineteen-year-old came to Ms. Grant's office. Kara was ready to leave, the day was nearing its end, and Kara already has a plan in mind when she would leave the building: she would take to the skies and be free to roam the clouds; feel the wind against her face, it was one of her favorite things to do on Krypton. Her aunt would always let her pilot the small pods; Kara would soar high beyond Krypton's clouds, the light of Rao gleaming on her light brown skin.

In the elevator, taking it to the top floor, the low music softly playing in the steel box. The elevator came to a halt; three levels from Cat Grant's. The steel doors open to an older gentleman, taller than Kara, dark-skinned and well built. He wore blue Levi jeans with a matching collar button shirt; his sleeves fitted to his strong arms. Kara tense when he entered the elevator. He didn't bother pressing the button to his floor; he must be heading where Kara's going. He leaned against the elevator wall on Kara’s left. Kara’s felt her stomach do a flip; she was nervous whenever she encounters Mr. Olsen.

A light blush formed on her cheeks: since her time working at Catco; Kara developed a small crush, and it seemed to mature for the older gentleman. Mr. Olsen, or James, or "Jimmy" as he would sometimes like to be called around by those close to him. Kara always respected his wishes, and she uses to have a crush on him and still does. James pulled out his phone, finger swiping across the screen. Out of her peripheral, she saw him smile. Kara gasp on the inside, her chest pounding so loud she taught her ears would pop, she may still have feelings for Mr. Olsen. It was moreover a month ago that she was introduced to James by her cousin; apparently, they were close friends in Metropolis. Her cousin and his wife, Lois Lane. Kara likes James, always has; she's been meaning to confront him on her feelings back then, but something would stop her. At most, they'll be friends. The elevator open and the duo step out. The lights bounce off the white marble and porcelain floors as the two separated, parting ways Kara met up with a close friend, Winn. Her blue ocean eyes tarry as they saw James enter Ms. Grant’s office. Kara often wonders what her life would be like if she had told Mr. Olsen back then.

Probably boring.

After her goodbye's, Kara waited until she was in the clear to take to the skies. Winter had arrived early in October. Kara hovered above newly reformed LexCorp and thought the previous owner; it was three years after Kara interviewed the Luthor woman and when the allegations of her involvement with John Corben in the terrorist attack. Kara remembers how hard Lena fought and poorly her lawyers fought to clear her name. Probably paid off to do such a shitty job.

National City was unusually cold this year as the temperature is said to drop below ten, of course, this mattered not for Kara as her Kryptonian biology allows her warmth continually. The thick, pale clouds parted as she flew past, the wind blows in her black to honey blonde hair and ripples her crimson cape behind the heroine. Her blue eyes overlook the city while above the clouds. Her ears trained on the constant noise that warrants her attention. Kara closed her eyes, listening close to the steady heartbeats, the blaring car horn, the flapping of bird wings, idle chatter, a man throwing up from too much BBB's. Among other things Kara opened her eyes to the police sirens; a chase!

"Bing-pot!" Kara burst through the clouds the sunlight majestically behind as she flew after the criminals. There were four squad cars in pursuit of a black 2018 Mustang. Its engine roar like a monster, speeding and weaving through traffic like a bat out of hell. Kara caught up with them in a matter of seconds; she apprehended the criminals and returned to her daily patrol before heading to Alex.

She was high above the Wayne Construction; a new tower was in play to generate jobs for the people of National City. Kara hovered as she watched a few workers tidying things before going home. Kara made sure the tower was safe, with the many threats to Wayne Enterprises and the rival of LexCorp; Kara oversaw its progress. A black limo pulled in front of construction, out stepped the man himself, his black peacoat blew in the wind, his smooth mid-night hair, piercing blue eyes, and moderate build. He looked up at the girl of steel, his cocky grin as he raised to fingers to his brow as a form of hello to Kara. In the beginning, they had a bit of a rough start: Bruce didn't trust Kara when she first arrived on earth. Who would when a child that shoots heat vision and battles the Justice League, leveling a small island. But that was Bruce; he rarely trusts anyone at the start. With training on Themyscara and fighting Darkseid after he alters Superman's mind; he didn't have much of a choice when taking on the man of steel. It was nearly two years when he turned his frown upside down; of course, his identity was none of her business. Kara didn't care, though it wasn't quite hard to guess the man behind the mask.

It was faint, but Kara heard it, her concern of the new project obscured her hearing and focus. Kara flew off after the sound; she was close, following the woman's scream and some bystanders on the highway. As Kara drew close; her eyes saw the person falling head first of the bridge, it was a woman. Kara swooped in to grab her from her imminent death. There was a yelp as the woman saw herself higher than ever in her life. Her covered arms wrapped firmly around Kara, even as they came to a stop and Kara sat her down.

The woman pushes back from Kara and stumbles on her feet, falling flat on her rear. Kara went to help, but the woman pulled away before Kara's hand could touch her. " Fuck off! You ruined everything!" She shouted tearfully. Kara was confused as to why. Did she want to kill herself? Kara ponders.

"Hey, I saved your ass!" Kara shot back.

"No one asked you too, freak," the woman said. Kara had no idea who she was, or who she thought she was talking to, but there's a voice at the back of her head to put her face through a wall. Kara may have a little anger problem. "Leave me alone." Kara sighs, calming herself from smashing this woman to a wall.

"Fine. Look, I'm sorry for saving you, but I have a responsibility to uphold. I help people in danger; to themselves or otherwise." Kara hovered in the air, bothering not to use her vision to identify the woman. "at least let me take you home."

The woman held her head down, walking away; she says, "this is my home." Kara wanted to help her, but she didn't want to make her angrier. So Kara followed on high after the woman; she watched her until she found in a decent spot among Friends? It was warm; it may not be the best place to sleep, but it was better than being Kara stayed for a while, listening to the woman cry herself to sleep. Kara saw that she was safe.


	8. Lena's Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets dark. Don't read if you have a problem.

The day was over, and Lena wanted to get home. It's been a tiring day, and the only thing she wants to do is soak in a warm bath with soothing sounds of the ocean. Lena waited for another minute before the bus came, driving her to the station. Lena took the train home; she hated taking the train, but without her friend coming to work she had no choice. Man, Lena hates Kara right now.

Lena was a teacher at Midvale High School, a math prodigy if you say so; it didn't matter, Lena knows so. But as of right? She could give two shits, she was hot, sweat pooling around her junk which she hates. It smells like piss, and it's driving Lena insane. How could Kara leave her? She was supposed to wait for her. There came beep from Lena's phone, a message from Kara telling her "she's sorry, but she was running late for her date." Lena blew that off like a Korean juice girl sucking her dick. Fuck Kara, that's Lena analogy when Kara is an asshole; besides it's too hot for Lena to be pissed off at her only friend, and not because Kara was the same as her but for the fact that she knows Lena's secret like she knows Kara's.

Nevertheless, Lena left a voicemail stating her displease of being left in the sun, and on top of that, Lena's mother called making matters worse. Lena's always had a complicated relationship with her mom, and it didn't know what Lena did for herself; no matter how independent Lena felt at her achievements. When Lena left the company, not deciding to follow in her family's footsteps, it took an unexpected turn of events in her life. A rather downpour of shame that showered on to her by her "so-called" family. It was then that Lena knew what she wanted out of life, and Lena can become what she wants to be; she was free from under the oppression-- burden by the Luthor name. So, she left and became a teacher in National City, far from Metropolis where she everything in her life became whole.

In National City, no one except Kara knows of her "issues" a secret they both share amongst themselves; it is also a thing Lena has come to enjoy, to release the stress that flowed through her body. Lena believes it's the reason her mother agreed to let her go in the first place; she's never cared for her feelings, disregarding her passion for the love of experimentations. 

The train sudden stop on the tracks infuriates the passengers as well as Lena. How could the day get any worse? That's when Lena realized it could get so much worse! The silver door with bars guarding the side she was on open, and from behind it emerge a face she longed thought gone until next week. He was tall, dark and handsome, well-built for a man his age. His dress shirt was tight on his muscular stature and his blue jeans fitted to his strong legs. The man hadn't notice Lena right away, he walked right past her, not so much as glancing in her direction. Lena stared at him from behind then looked away. James his name was a former associate from her time spending at Catco. The two shared a "fling," that ended prematurely; still, Lena did always enjoy that ass. She still wonders if James is seeing anyone.

Lena finally made it home; it was late in the evening when she heard the rattling from her bedroom. She had forgotten all about her little pet tied. Lena came to the kitchen for a cold glass of water and went to her bedroom on the upper level of her apartment. Her covered feet glided across the floor, with every step leading her to the bedroom; she felt the throbbing of her cock beneath her pencil cut skirt. The ivory door open to a young man tied to her bed. He was naked, save for his grey briefs and black socks. Lena came beside him; his whimpering muffles echo for her alone. Lena's apartment consisted of the entire complex, and its thick walls deafen even the loudest sounds made by a human.

His hands above his head with handcuffs and his ankles were tied with cuffs as well. The man's tan legs were akimbo; his skin is with cuts and marks, the way Lena like it, the way she always has. Lena went to pull the gag from his mouth when his teeth dug into her skin. His white teeth drew blood; it seeped down his chin to his neck. Lena's jaw tense, she remembers what Kara had told her; Lena took him by the nose and applied pressure to his nostrils until he couldn't breathe. His body struggled from both Lena's hand over his mouth and her suffocation.

"Are you going to be good?" Lena said. He shook his head, and she smiled, but she held a for a second longer. "Good. Now lie still," Lena then reached over to the nightstand, in the top drawer she pulled a pair of scissors. "This won't take long."

"Please don't kill me," his words were filled with terror.

Lena put her hand over his chest, smiling. "Your heart has elevated. Are you scared?" It didn't matter how he's feeling yet Lena felt the need to indulge him. "Rest your little soul. I'm not going to kill you," her words brought no comfort as he muttered softly, pleading for her not to kill him.

"Do as I say and I won't kill you, all right?" He shook his head, "good, let's begin." Lena came at the foot of the bed, she unhooked the right cuff from his ankle, "I want you to be a good boy this time, and do what I say, understood?" He nodded. Lena stripped her clothes body, her flaccid cock of eight inches dangling between her thick thighs. Lena then squeezed a big glob of lubricant in her palm, she walked over to the bondman, grabbed him by the loose leg, she used most of it on him then she put the rest to lubricant her fully elven inch rock hard throbbing cock. Lena stroke while spreading it up and down.

"I hope you are because I am," she chuckled. Lena held the base of her slippery, hard cock and guided it until its head rested directly on the butt hole. She manually swirled it around until the man's shaft was fully lubricated and then slowly started to force it in. It hurt something awful, the man sniffles, holding back tears from the protruding head. The man turned his head from the pain, grinding his teeth as he wasn't prone to anything this big going inside him, but what could he do? He laid there grunting something fierce. Lena's massive cock head finally popped in, and she gasps from the pleasure of having her cock finally inside something. The man started fidgeting, and Lena told him to stop, but he wasn't listening to her.

The man attempts to free his asshole from Lena's mushroom head. He gambles right, when her cockhead came from his ass it threw Lena off, and she fell forward to receive the man's knees in her face. Lena screamed from the sharp pain and fell backward from the bed. Lena sat up holding her nose. There's blood, "fuck, you busted my nose," Lena may have been mad, but this turned her on more than she thought. At that point Lena made her back to the bed, she took hold of the man's kicking leg and flipped him over. "I warned you," her hands held him in place at the lower of his back. Lena took him hard and fast, ramming him roughly. The screams carried over Lena's grunting and cursing when she came inside him, her cum rushes from her slit, overflowing his hole. He stayed inside for a while before Lena pulled out, her cock was still hard. Lena yelled at the top of her lungs; she came prematurely, it wasn't what she wanted, and it pisses her off more than Kara leaving her in the hot sun. Lena's ass fell to the balls of her feet, her tense as her emerald eyes coldly stared at the squirming man before. His fair skin reminded her of the student she hates in her class, his wavy hair, dreamy smile. The brown eyes that tease her in front of her peers mock her in front of her students; it downright infuriates her, sickens her to her soul.

That's when envisioned it. Lena imagines this boy in front of her, scared, alone in a dark alley where she takes him over and over again. A twisted smile plaster on her face as hse slithers her body over the back of the man, she grabs hold of his head, her fingers digging into his black hair. Lena yanks his head back hard; her pink lips draw close to his ears, her teeth took hold of his earlobe and tugs; Lena whispers in his ears, "you mess up bitch boy." Thos words got him rattled as he once more started to struggle, but with Lena's body atop him, he could do little. She reached back to take hold of her cock at the middle, Lena raised her hips and aligned her cock at the entrance of his asshole.

"Wait, I'm sorry, please." He begged as tears fell from his eyes.

Lena only felt more empowered to carry out her assault, with a menacing smile, "I told you and now I have to punish you." With her free hand, Lena took hold of the back o his nape and shoved his face in the pillows while her other force her cock in his ass. She exhales from once again feeling his tight ass around her cock. "Your wife must not fuck you hard enough. Don't worry she won't notice when I send you full of my cum back to her." Her hips thrust forward, fucking him hard like before but this time she controls her orgasm. She breathes, remembering what Kara said; Lena took her time, controlling herself. Lena runs her tongue from the column of his neck to the back of his ear.

Her breath blows hotly on his ears, matching her pound for pound. Lena laughs and grabs his head by the hair with each hit of her hips slam. The rough, hard pounding shook the bed and slammed the headboard against the wall. Lena heard the whimpers and cries; she relished in the fact that this grown man, so well-built and define with muscles sculpted like a god is sitting here taking a cock in his ass. He's much more significant than Lena and could have easily overpowered her, but he was weak for her feminine charms, and this was the result of stepping out on his wife, he didn't expect this.

Lena raises the man by the waist onto his knees, the top of his thighs touching his chest, "yeah just like that," Lena praised as she followed her along the curve of his back, groping his tone asscheeks as she spreads them apart. "Now, on your forearms, but head on the pillows." The man did as he's told and felt Lena's hands grab his hips. Lena can hear his breath panting hard, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to cut him as before. "I'm going to fuck your ass some more. And if you're a good boy, momma will let you ride her cock."

 

Slowly, Lena pushes the head of her cock against the still tight entrance. Lena knew this was hurting more than anything he's felt, but she didn't care, her anger overrides every feeling he was having: the humiliation of a woman fucking him in the ass, it was downright beautiful in Lena's eyes. He whimpered more in the pillows as he moaned when the head of Lena's cock popped into his ass. Lena took a deep breath, loving every second her thick cock was in his ass. Lena stayed like that for a few moments before she began to push in more.

"I want to hear you, bitch boy," Lena said as she began her assault. Next week she'll start planning for the student in her class. For now, Lois's boytoy will have to do. Lena wonders if Kara would be free next week.


	9. 4 in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Maggie a second time

Kara awoke the next morning; she took a shower, ate her breakfast that Maggie cooked. Her sister was off to work, and Kara has some minutes to spare. She ran upstairs, stopping in front of the bathroom door where a delicate flower stood naked. Kara big blue eyes took in every curve of Maggie's delicious body: her supple breast, taut stomach, long legs that went on and on. Moreover, Kara's favorite part of all on a female body; that ass, it screams--begs for Kara to take it. The soap ran through Maggie's hair, down her neck and torso; how Maggie caressed her round breasts, hands full of white soap. Her fingers mapped out every inch of her stomach down to her pelvis as Maggie went for her thighs. Kara loved the way Maggie cleaned herself, how the palm of her hand took hold of her ass--cleaning each one with care. Kara couldn't control herself when she started for her zipper. Kara watched her sister's girlfriend, stroking her cock, it throbbed in her hand as Kara thought about Maggie combine with what happened two nights ago. Her thoughts got the best of her, and she came quicker than expected; her cum blast in the doorway, thick strips flew from her slit--plastering the bathroom door. Kara opened her eyes and noticed Maggie was already out of the shower; Maggie hadn't seen her yet, but Kara was gone before Maggie could see. The young Danvers scurry out the door without so much as putting her dick back in her pants; a mistake she found when she passes the Luthor's house with Lena on her way to school as well and her mother dropping her off. 

Throughout the class, Kara could think nothing but Maggie. She was the perfect woman: smart, inventive, funny, gorgeous, loyal; an angel sent only for her alone. Tonight she'll tell Maggie about everything; tonight Kara was going to danger zone.

Tonight was a disaster; Kara's desire for Maggie made her a klutz; she couldn't control herself when Maggie was in sight. The way those skimpy denim shorts hugged her hipe; damn, the way her thighs shone in those shorts: sculpted, thick, honey bronze complexion. Thick of a sexy Brazilian with a perfect ass to breast ratio. Why did Alex have to date a goddess? The way her shirt cling to her hot tits; Kara could see the nipple.

Kara cleaned the dishes and headed off to bed. In her room all she could think about was Maggie. Rest that night eluded Kara; her mind wouldn't give her peace, it dwelled on Maggie like bees to honey. Kara is that bee and Maggie her honey. The sheets removed from Kara's body and the young Danvers tip-toed to the hallway, she's quiet and makes sure the couple can't hear her sneaking in their room. The door creaked opened; they were sleeping; Alex took her pills. Alex will be in a deep slumber, but Alex wasn't the object of Kara's obsession. She lays sleeping in her bed, her sheer silky nightgown clinging to her curves as she dreams. Kara stared in fascination as Maggie's generous breasts jiggled slightly with each breath, Kara's cock growing fully erect as she watched her.

Kara walked inside in the room; gently she tugged down the tangle of sheet and blankets so she could see what lay below. Her mouth went dry and then watered, at the sight of Maggie's juicy mound, visible through the light fabric of her gown. Her garment twisted around her hips, and Kara gently slid a warm, work-roughened hand beneath to feel the silky texture of her skin; Kara palms her delicious curves. The strain in her cock grew worse as she smelled her, like spring flowers mixed with the heady aroma that was her scent. That musky scent was stronger now, as she was so close to Maggie.

With painstaking slowness, so as not to wake her, Kara tugged Maggie's nightgown up over her body and slid it off of her, careful not to tug on her long beautiful cascading hair as she carefully pulled it over her head. Then Kara stood back and got her first real look at Maggie's body. She was glorious. Kara held her camera in front of her; she hit record and filmed over Maggie's body: perfect, large breasts crowned in dark areolas moved dangerously under a face that was innocence itself. Her waist curved in perfectly, making Kara yearn to clench her to her, and Maggie's round hips were almost as good as her silky thighs. Between her perfect legs was a tuft of dark hair, and Kara knew that she would take her tonight. Kara had to.

Kara knew she would die if she didn't possess that magnificent body, consume that fantastic feast. Kara fought herself, trying not to force her legs apart and slam her cock into her as she so badly needed to do. Kara didn't want to wake her, at least not yet. Besides, the idea of taking her when she was helpless like this was so appealing. Kara bit back a groan when Maggie moved in her sleep, spreading her legs a little wider, and Kara thought,  _to hell with it._ Maggie _is_   _her_  girl,  _her_  cunt, and she would fuck Maggie right now, without any more of this damned waiting and being careful. Decided, she kneeled on the bed, between her opened legs. Maggie murmured something and moved her arms above her head, utterly open to Kara now. They were meant to be; It must be. Why else was everything lining up so perfectly for her? Still, Kara refrained from moving until she was sure she even slept. She reached round to the bag she'd left on the floor and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, warming them with her hands before gently tugging one wrist closer to the headboard and fastening one end of the cuff around it. The other end Kara looped through the headboard and closed around Maggie's other wrist. She barely stirred this whole time. Seeing her like this made his cock painfully hard, harder than it had ever been in her life, even more than when Kara watched her that first time in the shower.

The wait was killer Kara; she needed to have Maggie now; every part of her needed to be caress by her hands. Kara pushed her legs apart and was glad yet again that the girl she intended to possess was a heavy sleeper. Kara stared at her there, half-surprised to see that Maggie was dripping wet, a small damp spot under her crotch. Kara couldn't believe it; she gently pulled her pussy lips apart and groaned to see how small Maggie's hole was, she leaned down and kissed it. Tasting the slick wetness, and then pulled away, reminding herself that she would need it to fit her cock in there. As far as Kara knew, this little cunt of her was no virgin. 

Maggie squirmed in her sleep as Kara teased her clitoris, she licked, kissed and sucked; loving the way Maggie sound. Kara looked over towards Alex; her sister was still asleep; there was no way in hell she was going to be waking up. Kara's chance to take Maggie; her dreams were finally becoming a reality.

Kara was shocked to see Maggie orgasm in her sleep, quietly, ladylike. That was it; Kara forced her legs as wide as they would go, then gripped her pussy lips and yanked them as far apart as she could, and in the same moment slammed her cock against her hole. Only the very tip went in. Maggie was tight around her bulbous head, _Alex must not be as big as she is_ , Kara says to herself. It didn't matter, soon Alex will know another dick bigger than hers was in her girlfriend. Kara thrusts again, driving her cock further in Maggie's depths, she shoved against her, harder and harder, sucking on her left nipple as she moaned in her deep sleep. Another inch of Kara's cock slid into Maggie. _She feels so good; it's exquisite,_  Kara could feel the strong young muscles of Maggie pussy squeeze around her, trying to push out the intruder; the thought Kara relish: that she was fucking Maggie.

The time had come, and Kara pulled out and slammed her cock deeper into Maggie's wet pussy, and she gave a little cry. Kara watches Maggie's face until the features smoothed out again. _God, her cunt was tight._ Kara wrestled her cock deeper until she felt Maggie's cervix; Kara felt a deep satisfaction knowing that she was further than her sister. She was going to fuck Maggie like never before; she was going to ruin her and shame her sister in her wake. Moreover, Kara swore: Maggie will love every moment of it.  _Mine_ , Kara bit down lightly as she thought,  _She's all mine. Just mine!_ Kara closed her eyes to savor the feeling, enjoy the taste of her flesh, the warmth of her skin, the soft, delicate breast that felt amazing in her hands. Kara was getting close--closer--her hips slammed furiously, unafraid if of her presence discovered. That's when Kara heard it: the sound that changes everything, her blue eyes flew open. Kara stared in horror, but she couldn't stop her hips from thrusting. Maggie went to speak but her lips covered over by Kara's hand; she tried to push Kara off, but her hands were tied, and the bucking of her hips only served to heat Kara further. Seeing Maggie in this state: helpless without the aid of Alex; it was instead an exhilarating feeling.  Maggie's breasts bounced wildly, and Kara shoved her cock into her, bottoming out inside of her, feeling the tip of her cock graze her womb.  _God, yes!_ Kara thought, but what Kara said aloud--only Maggie could here. Kara yanked her cock from the dripping cunt and slammed it into her again, nearly coming at the superb tightness.

Maggie turned her head away in disgust; she couldn't believe this was happening to her, and Kara of all people was the one committing this heinous act. Her eyes filled with tears as she muffled for Kara--pleaded with her to stop. Kara tore one hand away from the breast; it was mauling to turn Maggie's face towards her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears tracking down her cheeks from the pain. Kara froze for but a moment; she didn't mean to make Maggie cry. For all she had fantasized about taking this woman, Kara hadn't imagined the tears. Kara comforted her, wiping her tears away; she loves Maggie with all her heart, Kara brushed a stray lock of dark hair aside and gently stroked her cheek. 

Kara's come too far to let go of Maggie; her body and mind won't allow her to waste this moment. Kara wanted to tell Maggie how much she means to her, but she never found the chance to do so; if this was the only way for her to show her love, so be it. Kara wasn't going to let Alex have this delicate flower anymore. However, to be frankly bright, Kara's thrill of Maggie fighting back excited her more than she thought; Kara pushed harder, knowing that she was forcing Maggie while next to her deep sleeping sister was ecstatic. Kara felt Maggie trying again to push her off, the more she tried, the harder Kara would thrust her hips into her. Kara's grip was firm against Maggie's mouth as the woman muffle screams tried to escape. Kara bit down on her neck, not enough to bleed but the right amount of force that it'll bruise, she licked over the mark and kissed along the neck, sucking on Maggie's pulse; Kara was close to climaxing. Harder, harder and faster, Kara throws her weight into Maggie, her cock buried to the hilt, and the juices from both of them leak profusely over their thighs. Kara, still holding Maggie's mouth shut, raise Maggie's right leg over her shoulder. Maggie's left leg involuntarily curved around Kara's back. 

A sob escaped Maggie's throat, she closed her eyes, feeling betrayed, trapped, as she felt the intense slamming of Kara's hips. But something inside her as well as coming to light; she didn't want to admit it, but this feeling of being dominated stirs her in ways she never felt before. Maggie opened her eyes, staring into Kara's eyes. Her body soon gave up the fighting as she let Kara take her.

Kara stared shock; Maggie wasn't fighting her anymore: in fact, she was moaning behind her hand, licking her palm, kissing and sucking as she would a cock. _Damn it; this was not what she meant to happen! At least_ _not yet!_ Something in her chest tightened, and she pulled out, trying to ignore the needs of her body. Kara kneeled above Maggie, and gently wiped at the drying tears. In all the years she'd known her, Kara had seen Maggie cry only twice. Once when Alex almost died in a car accident, and another when Kara almost violated. Kara felt her throat choke. Now she had raped Maggie, the one woman other than her sister that ever cared for her. And Kara loved her with all her heart, had known it in the back of her mind for years before this moment. And now Kara has hurt her so badly that she wept. Her firm, dear Maggie.

Kara leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm sorry," she murmured in Maggie's ear, fighting her tears at her obvious pain. "I'm sorry, Maggie, I'm so sorry," Kara pulled away and looked at her, a tear escaping her eyes; her shame at what had happened, the realization sicken her, disgust her. Maggie's tears had mostly dried, and she looked up at Kara with an expression that she could not fathom, couldn't read. Maggie's face held a blank expression, an empty host with no soul, even after, her body shut down.

"Why?" Maggie said softly.

Kara said nothing for a few seconds, she hung her head. "I wanted—I thought—I hoped that maybe," she began miserably, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Maggie. I—I…" But she couldn't say it. Would Maggie even believe her is she said the words? Kara went to uncuff Maggie; she was going to move off of her when she felt Maggie's thick muscular legs hook her slowly around the waist.

"Maggie?" Kara was confused as she was excited.

"It doesn't hurt so much now," she said quietly, her unreadable gaze fixed on Kara's face. Maggie sat up, her legs fell open on the side of Kara and her arms folded around her neck, Maggie's bit her lips, and she tilted her head to kiss Kara's neck, chin, cheek, bottom lip and finally her mouth. "Can you try to be careful this time, though?" Kara was at a lost for words; she just stared, sure that she misunderstood.

"But...."  Maggie kissed her thoroughly on the mouth again, cutting off the question, and spread her legs wider. Maggie slowly went back, pulling Kara down with her; Kara straddled her again, kissing her, and gently pushed into her. They moaned, and Maggie's hot, tight heat wrapped around Kara so deliciously that she had to fight not to hold her hips down and pound into her as hard as she needed to. Kara groaned, as much at that image as the way Maggie felt around her as Kara slid out again. Kara took up a steady rhythm, and she began to moan continuously. Her orgasm hit unexpectedly, and Kara cried out in pleasure. Maggie's sheath tightened almost painfully around Kara's cock, and at the surprising pleasure, she groaned and couldn't resist slamming into her harder, harder, more profound, popping the head of Kara's cock into her cervix. Her eyes went wide as Kara pounded her deep inside, and she held back, trying not to come at the sheer pleasure of being so deep inside of her.

Maggie. Her sweet, sweet Maggie!

Kara groaned as she pulled out slowly, then bucked back into her violently. "Maggie," she growled, "My Maggie.  _Mine._  You understand, Magie? You understand that you are mine now?" The whole time Kara was fucking her hard, probably hurting her again.

" _Yes!_ " Maggie screamed, coming again, her hot little cunt tightening around Kara's cock. She was probably just yelling that because she was coming, Kara thought dimly, somewhere in the back of her mind, but she didn't care; Maggie was accepting her, and her cock surely didn't care, and Kara fucked her even harder as hot jets of cum spurted out of her, filling the womb with seed. For a moment Kara hoped that Maggie would grow big with her child and have a family with her….

Then, overcome by the sheer force of her orgasm, Kara passed out on top of her warm body. Tears streamed down Kara's eyes; her arms hugged Maggie tight around her slim waist. The Danvers cried, a child in mother's arms. "I love you, Maggie. I truly love you," Kara sobbed over her, warm droplets of tears washing over Maggie's supple breasts.

Maggie knew this day would come; she adores Kara, pity the child when she was growing up. She's cared for Kara more time then she's ever cared for Alex. It wasn't guilt that made fall for Kara at such a young age; in her heart, Maggie's always known, aware of Kara's feelings as well as her own.

"I love you too, Kara."


	10. The devil and the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, a hunter save a small village in search of the Red Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing: just trying something and posted it. Pardon my mistakes; I wrote it with checking for errors.

Maggie came far and wide, from distant shores and foreign lands; she has come to a small village on the outskirts of National City. Midvale was a lonely place, quiet, murky and rundown. Without looking closely, one would think it is a peaceful town. When in reality it is a town in fear, in terror of the constant attacks and when the moon rises high, and the clouds disperse; death descends from the mountains. Maggie rode into town on her brown mare, she gathered information and listen to the stories about the howling; they were the first signs of the demons coming, they filled the air before the screams began. And in the morning the damage was seen by everyone. The men of the families were torn apart, mangle and left to rot in the dark puddles in the streets. And the women were gone, their screams echoing in the night.

Maggie also took note of the three Hunters previously visiting this town two months pass. It's one of the reason's she was here, the order had not received word from this part of Krypton, and Maggie, a newly born hunter, was sent to investigate.

The rain poured, the torrential downpour washed the blood from the roofs of the buildings, from the old broken stables. Maggie's leather boots with silver buckles clomped across the wet grounds; the streets run red with blood and innards of human/animal remains, a lesser human would vomit at first glance.

At the northeast part of Midvale, an Inn came into sight. Her investigation has laid her here. Her light-brown eyes gloss over the establishment: broken panels on the window, claw marks painted the exterior. Maggie looks atop the place, above sits three spikes with decapitated heads. Three males: two of them are fair-skin while one is of a darker tone and bald.

"The two on end were the first to arrive," an elderly man with a hunchback and salt and pepper beard spoke. His left eye is no longer functional. A mahogany cane he uses to walk with, "they were here for two night when wolves did this,"

"Wolves? How can they have done this?" Maggie asks with skepticism; the hunter were skilled warriors; unlikely to die by wolves.

"These were not ordinary animals; they move faster than most four-legged dogs. But the Hunters fought, and in the end, this is what we came to in the morning."

"What about him?" Maggie nods towards the higher pike with the bald man. These hunters were unfamiliar to her, but she happens to see the moon symbol on their foreheads, "Knight-stalkers," hunters from the north. Three is the max when sending a hunter in the same direction to continue where the other fell. At least that is for the Nothern Hunters.

"Aye, the Hunter was known as Olsen, a formidable hunter he was, indeed."

"How so?"

"He lasted longer; until the Devil came for him."

"The Devil?" Maggie said. The name was a Myth amongst the order, said to be a powerful foe that rivals the 'red queen' herself. _Could it be true?_ It must be the red queen; it has to be. Maggie felt her chest tighten beneath her breast and armor; she was getting close.

"Yes, it came on the fourth night that the Hunter defended against the pack. When the moon turned to blood, and all living animals scattered the land as it came. I saw it with my own eyes; the Hunter never stood a chance." The words hang on Maggie's ears, not in fear but anticipation; to face the 'red queen' that took her family, the only opponent worthy of her skill.

"Do you plan to stay and defend our town?" The man said, "I know your kind charges for these kinds of things, but with the horde and raids upon us; we have little left to give if any at all."  Maggie thought on the matter; it would explain why the council sent her in search of the hunters and not the safety of the people, they were already dead: no one was coming to aid them. It was the rule among the Order: no payment then no Hunters would help them. Maggie, however, took pity and to miss out on fighting the 'Devil' was a chance she couldn't miss out.

Nightfall has descended on the town, and the pale moon hangs among darken clouds. Maggie stood in the town square. Her silver sword in hand as the howling in the distance drew closer and closer. She could smell them, hear the panting and feel their hot breath on her skin. Maggie's are heightening as they have now made it into the square. A small group of seven approaches from the east, another smaller batch comes from the south. They arrive at her at once; their bloodshot eyes move in a blur, their four-inch claws attack at every direction. They slash with a relentless assault.

Maggie smiles at how poor these overgrown mutts are: reckless, uncoordinated with deplorable attacks. She swiftly dodges out of the way, cutting down a few as she gracefully dances around them with her silver sword. Maggie then flips over two males; she cuts them down with ease — another, more significant in size than the two. A female; its the only way they identify — the feline charges at Maggie, pushing her into the fountain of the square.  Maggie took a swing of her claymore sized weapon but the female dodges out of the way. The beasts had caught her off guard due to the female's incredible speed, making them the ultimate hunters of the pack.

"Not bad; you're faster the others I see." Maggie stood and wiped the blood from her lip; a faint smile came upon her face as she ready herself for a second bout. "No matter, you had your fun." The feline comes at her again, this time she unleashes a barrage of attacks and grows infuriated when each misses as Maggie is telegraphing her moves. Maggie caught the arm and severed it from the body; blood spews from the creature as it howls in pain. Maggie then finishes it off by stabbing her in the mouth and bringing the sword down the body; the wet grounds cover with many of the innards from the beasts. Nearly all of them are wiped out, save for two that stands near the exit. Maggie flung her sword clean as she steps forward, boldly towards them.

"Where is your leader?" Maggie demands. She can smell the fear on them, "shame, I came looking for a challenge and to my surprise; I have cowards posing as beasts." Before anyone of them could see; Maggie is upon the creatures, cleaving the head off of the one on the right. Its monsters decapitated head smacks on the ground. Maggie quickly on her toes, spins, driving her sword through its lower abdominal, she tenses her arm while driving the sword upward, the guts pool out on the ground, and the spit monster follows afterward.

"Disgusting filth," Maggie glances behind her, she turns to see a wounded wolf that has morph back to a human. The metal on her boots clanks as she steps towards the man.

"Something to say before I end your miserable life?" Maggie spoke.

The creature cough spat, "deep in the mountains, you will meet your fate, Hunter," The man retches blood from his mouth. Maggie runs her sword through his face, splitting it open.

The morning came, and the townspeople, from their sheltered homes they went to the center of their village where a pile of burning flesh beasts and Maggie standing in front of it, the burning flames dances and rising embers of black smoke stretches to the sky. The fire moves swiftly in Maggie's eyes as she ponders the mountain that the man spoke. The mountain indeed is dangerous and journeying to it means death.

"I can no longer detect monsters in the vicinity; this fire will eternally burn and ward off dangers from this village. If anyone must travel, burn a torch; you will be safe." With those words, she left for the mountains.

Two days pass, and Maggie finds herself at the threshold. She pulls her sword from the belly of a beast: a man-bat that stood as guardian at Wayne's Castle gates. Maggie stepped on the courtyard grounds; the fortress stood-- a towering gothic structure long abandoned by the nobles, they were sure to be the firsts to escape the massacre that followed. The walls crumbled and every stone covered in blood. Maggie traveled the ruins, the filthy catacombs; the dust from the walls illuminated the intricate designs of cobwebs. The further her path took: the more the horror revealed itself; the burning torch gave light to the deeper depths of the catacombs. Maggie rose her flame above: the tensing of her jaws as her brown eyes gazed along the walls, aligning the walls, impaled were the Knights that defended this castle. Their body was mangled, twisted and torn limb from limb; bloody entrails decorated the iron candle holders. Maggie was no virgin at the sight as she continues through the blood-red trail.

Near the castle's end; Maggie made camp, a fire was brewing, burning in the night; Maggie sat near, reading a Luthorian memory scroll, scrolls contained the information of every beast encounter, how to kill them and history of the Three Kingdoms. The scripture, in particular, tells the story of the once and proud Wayne family. A young prince, the death of his parents and the taking of his wife, Queen Selina. King Wayne had dealt in the dark arts to bring his wife back from the dead; he soon learned that dealing with black magic doesn't work in favor of mortals. He became consumed by rage, anger, malice that tore his body and mind into the darkest bits of himself. His kingdom had fallen to madness and his people subjected to his thirst for blood. For years he has battled foes and terrorized many of noble citizen's until his defeat by Argo's champion and loyal companion Alfred, the Dark-Knight.

Far off in the distance, a greater Lycan watches. A deep contrast of brown, the beast watch at great length, the warrior-hunter was making her way into the Redwoods. "Soon my sweet. Soon we will have our dance, hunter Maggie."


	11. Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by 'Anarchi'
> 
> Dark elements!!!!! Don't read if you have a problem. Comment if you want; I can't stop you from that but know that this was out of comfort zone as I'm big on no-violence against women of any kind.

It was a Friday evening, and everyone with the slightest bit of convivial life was heading for the double glass doors. Even the people who were going home, perhaps to watch television, or whatever they do in the comfort of their abodes: they started packing up, waving their pretentious good-byes. Maxwell was in his office, and he surveyed, leaned back in his leather stud chair. He knew these people like the back of his hand; Maxwell sipped from his ivory coffee mug, a thick brown trim at the center; he had nowhere particular to head tonight and didn’t fancy getting stuck in heavy traffic. As he watched the last of the firm leave the building; he saw that the light in Kate’s office was still on. The object of his obsession, the bane of his existence.

The walk was short; his shoes tapped the buff floors as he wandered over and peered around the black-coal color door. Kate's name tack in silver lettering on her door. Kate was a nice person, a good friend when you need her to be, and a cold bitch if the situation calls for it; she looked up at Maxwell and gave him a dry smile which waned fast. Right now; she wants to be a cold bitch.

Kate was in her mid-twenties, a slim full figure, moderate breasts with a slight sag and a pair of elegant tone legs. At five nine; she's superbly proportioned; her long cascading ginger hair fell to the mid of her back, accenting her pale skin. Kate wasn't a decent person, or friendly when it came to Maxwell. He was douche, an over-egotistical man that felt that every woman belongs beneath their better. 

The first time they met was at a Christmas party: they both drank quite a bit and flirted, it was all in good fun until she came back with four shots of tequila on a small platter from the bar, she had bent over the table, teasingly pushing her backside towards Maxwell’s face. She had expected maybe a little smack or a quick remark but never the notion of his hand to shoot up under her skirt and between her thighs. Kate almost spilled the drinks from the tray as his hand mauled her. Maxwell had gone too far. She slapped him and left. Sometimes, Kate often wondered about the 'what if's' when it came to men and Maxwell. However, those thoughts were nothing more then what they were.

Kate sat in her office looking at Maxwell as he leaned against her door frame, "can I help you?" She said adjusting herself in her seat. Maxwell said nothing as he just stood there; his eyes focus on her alone. His face was blank, save for a smile that gave no intention behind it. He manicured nails caress his chin and smooth across his thin lips.

"Wondering if you wanted to grab a drink?" Maxwell eased himself from the gray panel of the door; he stood to wait for an answer he knows the answer.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He smirks, "why not? We've done drinks before," he said knowingly to the early days in their friendship. He crossed his fingers, fidgeting with his thumbs. "C' mon: it'll be like old times, and it's late you're gonna need a shoulder to walk with, yeah?"

"That's okay," she rose from her chair, stepping around Maxwell as she left her office. "How long until you go home?"

"Why? thinking of getting that drink?" Kate's smile was as fleeting as usual.

"Funny," she headed for the restroom with Maxwell close behind.

"Can I watch?" She paused for a moment and decided that the best response was to slam the door. "Talk to you later," Maxwell knew she'll be back; she was the manager of this branch at Wayne Enterprises; she was going home late. _Fucking bitch. Someday, I'm going to teach her a lesson. Fuck her so fucking hard._ He said to himself. 

Not long after Kate had left, Maxwell walked into his office seeing that everyone was gone, save for a few janitors, and sat behind his desk. Three monitors stared back, and he flicked each one in turn into life. His computers face him so no one could see what he was doing. Maxwell scooted his chair over to the first computer. After a few clicks of the keyboard, the screen divided into three windows. The first two shows Kate's office from above and from different angles. He tapped a few more times on the keyboard. The third window flicked into life and displayed an entirely different position of Kate's office. This one showed under her desk, and when she was typing away on her keyboard, as she was earlier; it showed Kate's fabulous legs. Maxwell eased himself back slightly in his chair and spread his legs to accommodate his hardening dick.

He soon switches one of the cameras to the bathroom. He grinned, as he had also taken the liberty of unbuckling his belt. He sat back, spread his legs and watched. Maxwell slowly rubbed himself as he watched Kate undress. Leaning forward, he grins as Kate reaches behind herself and unfastening her skirt. He was saving this to the hard drive. She pulls her black dress to her thighs. Maxwell massages his cock through his underwear, stroking his length. He was getting close when he saw that Kate was finishing; she pulled her skirt up, washed her hands, drying and left the restroom.

As Kate marched back to her office, Maxwell flicked the monitors back onto her office. He heard and saw her door slam, and saw her turn the lock. Maxwell grinned as he sat back and watched.

As she marched back to her office, Danny flicked the monitors back on. He heard and saw her door slam, and saw her turn the lock. The grin on his face was that of a sadistic predator.

He slowly rubbed himself as he watched her undress. Leaning forward, he grinned as she unfastened her white blouse before reaching behind herself and unzipping of her skirt. Maxwell was savoring every moment as Kate stood before his cameras, inspecting her body. Kate looked great. A black lace bra and matching panties suited her. The bra pushed up giving her an even fuller figure than she already had. Maxwell watched her open a bag and take out a black dress, slipping it on over herself. Danny squinted at the screen.

"Someone’s looking for some action tonight," he spoke out loud.

Maxwell watched her slowly pull them on, hitching her skirt up to straighten and adjust it before doing the same for the other. He sat back and continued to watch the show. She put on some make-up on and glanced at her watch. Out of a natural reaction, Maxwell checked his. It was still two hours before she was heading out; Kate stood in the middle of her office, hands at her side, thinking. Quickly hitching up her skirt again and removed her black lacy panties, dropping them into the bag. With her skirt still hitched up around her waist; she sat back in her chair. Maxwell watched her log onto her computer again and surfed a couple of sites before settling on one in particular.

"What have we hear?" He said quietly; his hand went for his cock as Kate's hand travels between her thighs, and she started to satisfy herself. "Looks one of her sites," Maxwell knew she was a lesbian, but that never stopped him from, as he calls it: 'fucking the gay away,' with a few more clicks she started to watch a photo-story. The opportunity was now and for Maxwell; he couldn't miss.

He waited outside her office. Her windows were covered, and there were two janitors on the floor, but they had headphones in their ears. It was near an hour before she was done and fixed her clothes. His heart was throbbing fast, and sweat rolled down his brow. The door open and he forcefully pushed through with Kate falling back on the carpet floor.

"What the hell!" Kate kicked at him, but it was futile as Maxwell pressed his weight. He grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her up and straight over her desk. She screamed as Maxwell gripped her wrists and with a strong pull, wrenching them behind her back. Her shouts fell on deaf ears as he pulled the cable from the phone and bound her wrists tightly. Maxwell held her in this position over her desk. She was lying face down; her skirt raised from her previous struggle, showing off her dark grey stockings against the pale cream of her skin. He gripped the back of her dress and kept her pushed down as he ground himself hard against her exposed ass.

"The fuck off me! Please." She tried to stomp his feet with her high heels, but her legs were to far spread. The sound of him unbuckling his belt: Kate vainly struggles to break free; his zipping rip downward as she felt his cock against her asscheeks. "Get off of me!" The binding tore from the phone and Kate was able to push back her attacker. Maxwell stumbles backward for a moment; he caught his balance in time to see Kate scurrying away, her bare ass exposed. Maxwell grabbed her by the ankles, knocking off her black three inch high heels; he dragged her over to the leather sofa and pinning her down on her back. Kate's hands were still bound as Maxwell held the thick cord; her tied wrists were above her rumpled hair. Maxwell pushed her legs open with his knees; her pussy was still wet from her previous self-exploration. Maxwell coated with her slippery cunt juices; he worked four fingers in managing to force most of them inside slowly. Her pussy juices were flowing now, and her breathing became faster. It was getting more accessible and more comfortable to shove the rest in and out of her cunt; he pushed a little harder, making Kate whimper from the pressure he exerted on her, and managed to force his knuckles and half of his hand in her hot wet hole. Maxwell was amazed that this curvaceous woman could take so much inside her. "You got a pretty loose cunt there, Katy," he remarked to her. "I guess you've had some experience, huh?"

"How much can you take in there? Can you take in my whole hand?" 

That brought a quick response from Kate. She begged Maxwell not to do that. "Oh no, Please!, No! Don't do that." She yelled as his hand pushed further inside. " Please! Please!"

"Sorry, you hot little bitch. But I'm having too much fun making you squirm." Maxwell smile like a madman, the sinister grin plastered on his lips. Maxwell pulled his fingers out and curled his thumb into a palm and started pushing back into her maidenhood. Slowly his fingers disappeared inside her up to the knuckles. Then the heel of his hand started to stretch the opening of her cunt. Maxwell could feel the tightness around his hand as he forced the wet hole to open wider. He gave his hand a little twist and pushed in farther. Kate was moaning and sobbing at the same time realizing what Maxwell was doing to her precious small hole; he twisted his hand once more, and the whole of his hand slipped into Kate's fuckhole. She moaned out of control as her cunt lips wrapped around his wrist. He wiggled his fingers inside her letting Kate know he was in all the way. Maxwell pulled his hand out, unable to resist that beautiful white ass; he stuck a finger in her asshole and finger fucked her butt: that sent Kate over the edge. She had an orgasm immediately. Kate felt her cunt juices gush all over Maxwell's dick that ghostly hovered beneath her pussy. Once her orgasm subsided, Maxwell slowly eased his cock, brushing the juicy lips.

"Look how hard you made me," he showed Kate his dick, how wet it was from her squirting over his length. It was a throbbing veiny cock; at least seven inches, at the most. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Kate's laid there, trembling, unable to answer. 

"Doesn't matter," Maxwell pushed, inserting about six inches, Kate's hands clawed at Maxwell's back.

Kate whimpered and then relaxed and stopped fighting it. He grabbed her legs and pulled them back toward her head allowing more access to her cunt. Kate's ass was up off the sofa a bit now. Maxwell grabbed her ass and just leaned into her; her cunt took in his whole seven inches of his hard white meat up to the hilt. The entire time Kate let out a long deep moan as her Maxwell pounded her cunt like never before. She even realized that she wasn't fighting anymore with Maxwell cock buried deep in Kate' s vagina; he settled there for a couple of minutes before starting his fuck of her sweet juicy cunt. And when he did, he thought Kate was going to go crazy as he pistoned in and out of her tight hole. 

After fucking her for what seemed like hours, Maxwell pulled out. He went to stroking his cock. Kate knew what was coming next; she wanted to move, but her body seemed worn down and almost willing to oblige anything Maxwell wanted. Kate was exhausted from fighting and struggling trying to keep her body from feeling delighted. But all her attempts were futile. All her begging and resisting didn't stop him, and she knew there was nothing she could do to keep Maxwell from continuing the violation of her body. Maxwell growled, his thrusting becoming more erratic as the cum boiled in his balls. He was so close, the mix of dirty talking and Kate's wet walls were too much to take all at once.

"Perfect, little lesbian pussy; this is what you wanted deep down, wasn't it?" Maxwell was able to get out before his speech turned into a roar. His climax was hitting him with a sudden powerful thirst. He shoved all the way forward, holding himself above Kate as he emptied the contents of his balls into Kane's twitching pussy, holding her there as he tries to catch his breath. Kate could feel their combined cum dripping onto the couch and the floor, but she found herself not caring. She could barely move, and Maxwell's hot body felt so comfortable on top of her.

Kate was breathing hard as Maxwell kiss along her jawline, nipping at her chin. Maxwell's cock was still hard inside of her, the last remnants of his leaky cum filling her rightfully so. Maxwell pulled out of her, his cock dripping and free cum seeping from her center. He stood over her to loosen the cords from her wrists.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. Kate said nothing; her head was low, blankly staring at the stained carpet. "Kate?"

"Fuck you,"

"I thought you just did," he smirks.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Sure thing," he went for the door. "Oh, and don't think about calling the cops; I have everything on the footage, if I even see those gay bitches at my doorstep, you'll be sorry." The black door open and he stands in the doorway adjusting himself. "See you at the party."


	12. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a bad emotion; it makes you do things you never thought possible. Maggie soon finds that out the hard way.

Kara hates watching them, seeing them. It was like she could do nothing to stop them from showing affection in front of her; Kara knows she should be happy, but it was the opposite.

She sits across the D.E.O.'s main floor clad in her Supergirl attire. Alex and Maggie together sitting across from her, neither one knows that she's looking with intensely blue eyes; they're filled with malice and hate yet, anyone would call it jealousy.

Maggie's tracing her index finger up Alex's thigh and squeezing near her crotch, the nerve to do it in front of everyone, in front of her; it was shameless and disgusting, and Kara's quite frankly is tired of it. And Alex, her sister, is acting like a high schooler who just saw her first pair of boobs, which Maggie did have, curves, shapely tone legs, and a killer smile. She justs sit there, so innocent and girly. Kara's seen this before, Maggie's flirtatious ways whenever Alex was around, cock teasing when Kara's in the room like it was for her but Kara knew better. Kara knew if she confronted Maggie; it'll just be turned back on her, she'll get accused of wanting her sister's girlfriend. 

Kara's blood is boiling with jealousy. She doesn't blame her idiot sister; she's just a loving girlfriend. It's that cock teasing whore who's the problem. Maggie leans in close, her lips close to Alex's ear, her lips with a smile whispering. Kara listens in on the conversation. Maggie tells Alex she has to go, and she'll be back in a few hours. Maggie places a kiss on Alex's lips and walks away, unbeknownst to her, Maggie's air kiss towards Kara followed by a wink; hips were swaying more than they have needed.

Winn covers for Kara in the meeting, not knowing her intentions for leaving.

Kara follows, not to close, but close enough. Maggie first enters the women's restroom; Kara thought then to come but decides against it, someone might be in there, and she doesn't want witnesses for what she wants to do to Maggie. Her throbbed at the thought, burning with a sensation that wants to burst from the suit, but she'll need to control herself.

She waits for Maggie to exit the restroom. Kara smiles when she sees her walks near a blind spot in the halls. It was practically invisible, and half the time, the ones that knew about the place would use it for themselves. Kara races up behind her, grabbing Maggie by the waist and covering her mouth. Her struggle was pointless; her muffles were pointless as Kara pulls her over to the secluded area. Her body against the wall kara pressed firmly to her back. Maggie could her hard, throbbing cock rub her ass. 

Maggie was in her uniform, tight fitted to her body, her shapely tone ass made visible. Kara pumped her hips against Maggie's backside. Maggie tried fighting back, but it only made Kara want to act more; she grasped at her clothed breast, kneading them in her hand, ripping her shirt; she played with Maggie's erect nipple.

She continues roaming her hands over her body, grabbing both of Maggie's perfect tits, voluptuous body. But enough wasting time. It was time to get down to business. Kara strips her uniform pants off while leaving Maggie's panties on. Kara then went for the yellow belt on her suit; she unbuckled, pulling her lower half down to her thighs. Kara's full hard on cock of ten inches curved up to Maggie's back; it was flushed between both of them as Kara rubs it against Maggie's back. The head of the enormous cock leaked pre-cum profusely down Maggie's lower back to the crack of her asscheeks. With a firm grip, Kara held Maggie's hands above her head pinned to the wall. Kara took the base of her cock, rubbing it between Maggie's plump butt-cheeks. She left a trail of smeared pre-cum inside, leading to that sweet valley she'll be pillaging.

Kara descended into it, Maggie's velvety asscheeks engulfing the crown.

Pleasure rippled up Kara's shaft. Kara pushed forward, her tip kissing the puckered sphincter. Kara took a moment to savor the warm feeling of her sister's girlfriend's ass, squeezing, clenching down on her cock. Kara swirled her hips, drawing circles about Maggie's rear entrance.

Maggie involuntary let out a whimper, her body tensing, ready to be penetrated. Maggie groans as Kara's thrust her hips forward, slowly driving her cock into Maggie's ass. Her ass surrendered against the force of Kara's thrusting; more pressure drove with each slamming of Kara's hips. It sent a shiver of pain through Maggie's spine; she didn't scream, but her groaning was enough for someone to hear. Kara covered her mouth as she kept up her fucking. Maggie grit her teeth and tense up her body.

Pleasure rippled through Kara's body. She took Maggie's handcuffs, cuffing her to a metal pipe above them. Kara gripped her hips beneath her bunched up police uniform shirt, squeezing her skin as she slid into her bowels.

Kara didn’t go fast. She couldn’t make noise as her cock sank with such care into Maggie's asshole. An eternity of sliding forward, of savoring every velvety inch of her bowels before she bottomed out in Maggie. Kara was entirely inside Maggie's ass; her crotch pressed into her rear.

Maggie moaned into Kara's hand, bowels squeezing on her dick. Maggie threw her head back, feeling Kara's hot breath on her neck; the Kryptonian's tongue roughly licking against her skin. A look over her shoulder as D.E.O agents walked passed the dark corridor. Each one, any moment, could look to their left or right and see them. She gasped when Kara gives a hard thrust, savoring it, her hips wiggling. And then Maggie let out a whimpering coo as Kara drew her cock back. With one hand held firm around Maggie's mouth; Kara's other hand went roaming, filling Maggie's breast, her hard nipples. The taut stomach, the heaving of Maggie's breasts stirred Kara in more ways than she expected. Kara's hand soon came to Maggie's pussy, wet, leaking profusely, her clit. Kara took hold of it between her fingers, playing with the bud, squeezing it lightly, drawing out more beautiful sounds from her conquest.

The sensation tore through Maggie like a hurricane, tearing down her walls and lifting her sexuality to new heights; she didn't want to admit, but her body craves the dominance.

Such friction burned along Kara's cock. It took so much self-control to pull her dick back so slowly as she wants to fuck Maggie so hard, to revel in her velvety bowels and spurt her cum into her depths. But Kara couldn’t. Maggie's frail form forces Kara to savor this, like eating an expensive meal with tiny bites to prolong the delight for as long as possible. Kara whimpered with Maggie's muffled cries as she slid into her depths. Her hand went clenched her waist, the pleasure shuddering through them both. Kara's precum leaked out, lubing her ass more and more, making it easier for Maggie to slide on her dick, spurring Kara to pound her bowels. Kara, however, did move a little faster, but still so slow. Her crimson skirt rustled above her waist. Kara's breaths moaned, mixing with Maggie's. Her cock twitched as she thrust forward again, ramming into her depths, their flesh slapping together.

All the while, Maggie no longer concern herself with the fact that Kara was taking by force in a dark section of the building, like a dark alley every avoids. She was surprised, dreamily calm with Kara thrusting into her ass over and over.

But try as she might, Kara couldn’t control herself. She fucked her a little faster every time. Their flesh brushed together; then Kara could hear the faintest clap of her crotch smacking Maggie's butt. They both whimpered and moaned, fighting against the pleasure of wanting to burst out of their throats.

Kara's fingers bit into her hips as she tried to resist. But the pleasure of Maggie's ass drowned out the fear of anyone catching them. The wet glide of her cock sliding through Maggie rose over the boiling of Kara's beating heart.

Maggie whimpered, her hips moving, her moans so wanton as she pressed back into Kara's dick. Her ass clenched. Kara fucked her with every ounce of passion she had, the pleasure building and building in her.

"I’m going to cum in your asshole," she moaned. Kara amid everything, fucking Maggie; she'd forgotten why she was even doing it; then it hit her, it was for the all the times Maggie teased her in this police attire, her skimping butt cut shorts that showed off her tone, muscular thighs. The way her tense, sculpted thigh muscles would capture the sun. The halter top that hugged her perfect round tits, showing her taut stomach, or all the times her sister and this goddess of a woman playing lovey-dovey in her face. Kara hated that the most, they were this perfect couple that could do no wrong in the eyesight of everyone. No one paid Kara no attention, no matter what she did; saving the city, she felt that Alex and her Maggie overlooked it, and that was going to change — starting with Maggie.

Maggie's bowels clenched down hard on Kara's thrusting dick. They grew so hot — the velvety friction burning their sweaty bodies. Maggie shuddered and Kara her buck her hips.

She lets out gasping moans as her orgasm swept through her body. She trembled, her asshole spasming about Kara's dick. Maggie groaned, hard, loving the delight as Kara pounded her so hard.

"I'm cumming!"

Kara's cock erupted in Maggie's ass, pumping her spewing cock in her depths, seeping from the corners. Kara moaned out her rapture as she flooded her sister’s girlfriend, asshole. She groaned and shivered. The pleasure rushing through her body. Kara shuddered, juices from Maggie's gushing pussy dripping down their thighs. The heat burned through them.

It was then that they both heard a familiar voice in the hall. Alex stood next to the opening of the dark corridor, assigning tasks, unaware of her sister and girlfriend. Kara smirked, feeling Maggie's struggle once again taking into effect. Her heart beats faster, and Maggie's muffled cries; Kara can only guess Maggie was pleading for her to let go. Kara enjoyed this newfound terror, and her hardening cock arouses at the thought of cuckolding her sister. She pumped her cock once more, driving to the hilt of her thick girth. She pulled back on Maggie's waist while her hands remained suspended above their heads. Maggie's thick, round bubble ass stuck out. Ripples form through her cheeks; Kara's thrusting shakes her body, plumping her perfect tits. Her uniform pants were ruined around her thighs, soaked beneath her ripped laced panties that hung off one side. 

Kara gave a final thrust before ripping her cock out off Maggie's bruised asshole. She strokes her cock, panting, no longer holding Maggie's mouth as she knows that she doesn't want to suffer the humiliation of Alex seeing her. Tears streamed down her face, a hand full of her sweaty, messy hair gripped in Kara's hand. Her face held against the cold stone wall. "Oh, fuck. Oh, Rao, I'm fucking going to cum!" The loud sounds mask Kara's words and the sounds of wet flesh slapping each other. Hot streams of thick cum spurts from the slit of her cock. Ropes after ropes of cum spewed, covering, drenching her arched back, pooling the indents above her ass and seeping over the waist and down her thighs.

After a few more tugs and even lesser bouts of cum; Kara tapped the bulbous head of her cock on Maggie's cum-covered cheeks. "That was amazing, Maggie," Kara said after she broke the handcuffs from the pipe. A weeping curled Maggie sat beneath a towering goddess of steel.

Kara stood, wiping her cock on Maggie's torn panties. She throws them on Maggie. She looked at her sister, still occupied with D.E.O personnel. It'll be minutes before anyone of them could move from the spot, which Kara was going to make use of the extra time.

"Up you come, Princess,"

Kara grabbed Maggie by the arms; a firm grip held both of Maggie's hands apart. Maggie looked in shock at Kara's full hardon. Her tip leaked pre-cum on Maggie's full lips; Kara smoothes her cock like lipstick over the glistening mouth. "Bottoms up, love." 

Maggie's lips sealed around the shaft as it delves deep in her throat, bulging her neck in no way Alex's cock would have. Maggie closed her eyes, the sensation of Kara's big fat cock rubbing along the length of her throat makes her burn inside, a lustful desire coursing through her veins. Her body surrenders to the dominance, the power that stood before her, taking her, fucking her face as she knelt beside her girlfriend.

Maggie's tongue swirled around the crown, lapping the pre-cum along the walls of her mouth. The thought of Alex or someone finding them, the rush alone kept her head bobbing, sucking Kara's cock harder, passion, and endurance, a determination of satisfying this goddess. Maggie could feel Kara's cock pulse in her throat, the Kryptonian's hands loosen their grip. Her cock was about to erupt once more. She snatched her hands from Kara's, shocking Kara when she took hold of her cock, stroking it in her welcoming mouth. Her cock burst, warm cum coaxing Maggie's tongue, filling her mouth. Kara's fingers dug in the wall, the dirt falling beside them.

Kara was thrusting her hips as Maggie held it over her mouth. Kara's cum spilled over Maggie's lips to her chin and down her throat. As her cum subsided; Kara knelt in front of Maggie, taking hold of her cum-covered chin, she kissed her on the lips, tasting the pool of cum in Maggie's mouth and tongue. Their tongues danced, moving in rhythm around each other, sharing the warm load of cum. 

The hallway was near empty as Kara returns to the spot where she left a cum-stained Maggie. She threw the extra clothes on the floor.

"I great day at work, Maggie." Kara chuckled as she left for a mission.


	13. Hotel six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hotel; Kara and Lena get busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's got balls; Kara does not, but she has a dicky.

Kara's so excited to be seeing Lena, her girlfriend of two months; she can't wait to finish work for the day, get to the hotel, and wait for her lover. The drive to the hotel was short, as Kara enter the room and grab her phone to text Lena that she was here and waiting. It was an hour later that Kara heard the car door close outside. She had already set the mood: soft music, red rose petals leading to the bedroom from the front door, scented candles spread across the room. Kara prepared herself in the room as she heard the door open and close.

The sheets are tight on Kara's body showing every perfect curve, it leaves little to Lena's imagination as she comes around the corner, and the vision forces her to stand, motionless. She's so turned on by the sight of her girlfriend's naked body and the thought of how Lena was going to make love to her creep in her mind. Lena stares motionless for what feels like several minutes not wanting the moment to end, its like electricity pulsing through her as she admires Kara's body. The sheets do little to hide her cock sticking up, flush against her hard abs.

Lena came inside the room, she threw off her heels, her purse sat on the dresser, she took off her work clothes. Making her way to Kara; she took hold of her cock, stroking it while pushing Kara down on the bed. Their hands roamed over each other, caressing the curves on their bodies. Their kisses were hard and passionate. Lips fought for dominance as their tongues forced their way in the mouth of the other. Kara sucked on Lena's; the young heiress grinds her hips on Kara's dick as her own rubbed along both their stomachs. Lena moan when her cock met the soft, delicate hands of the Danvers woman. Lena could make out every part of Kaqra's body, from every nook to the curves of the body to the shape of her cock; Lena adores Kara in every way possible. Lena kissed along Kara's neck, sucking on her pulse as she moans and breathes on the wet flesh left by her licking. Kara's strong hands touched her back, her fingers digging into Lena's shoulder blades. Lena grabbed Kara's blonde hair roughly, bitting back a growl, she lightly bit down on her throat, leaving a faint mark. Lena went lower, her soft lips moving down Kara's collar bone to the top of her heaving bosom to the erect pink nipples, begging for Lena to suck them.

As the making continues, Lena couldn't help the feeling; how lucky she was to have Kara in her life. The young woman couldn't have come at a better time. With everything that has been happening with her crazed mother and brother; Lena thought she was going to lose her mind, but then she met Kara. The young girl was in the same coffee shop, walking up and down the aisle. It was fate that brought them together.

Kara flipped Lena on her back, she was always the strong one, but she tonight she lets Lena take control. Kara rode Lena's cock between her ass, the shaft brushing along her pink hole. She places her hands on Lena's, guiding them on to her plump, sculpted ass. Lena's grip was firm, indicating that Kara belongs to her and no one else. Kara reached out to grab Lena's breast, tweaking her nipples with a twist making Lena gasped in pleasure, which earned Kara a slap to her ass.

Lena takes Kara into her arms, embracing her lovingly around her waist. Her lips latched on to Kara's nipple, tongue swirling; Lena stroked Kara's eight-inch cock while the young blonde stroked hers. She pushed the Luthor's thick nine-inch cock between her asscheeks, squeezing them tight, engulfing her. The Luthor took her stained hand with Kara's juices. Lena places her wet fingers in Kara's mouth, which she accepts eagerly with her tongue, sucking the taste — savoring the salty taste of her cock. It was mindblowing for Lena, seeing Kara sucking her fingers as she does for her dick; she felt the throbbing of her dick between Kara's cheeks. 

Their eyes lock on each other, the look of love and lust as blue stare into green eyes.

After what felt like several hours, Kara moved off of Lena, spreading her legs; Kara laid between her legs. With her hand still lovingly stroking Lena's cock, she slides down to take her into her mouth. Lena literally, gasps out loud as Kara's soft lips expertly suck her hard shaft. Kara takes it goes deeper and deeper into her wet hungry mouth.  Her expert licking and sucking is turning Lena on so much. Kara looks up and stare into her lover's eyes, knowing how much Lena loved when she does that. Holding her stare, Kara and licks the tip of the bulbous cockhead, circling its head over and over.

She tells Lena that she wants to ride her cock, to feel her thick dick in her cunt, how she wants to ride it hard, fast, slamming her hips and ass, draining Lena's balls. The power of those words alone almost send Lena over the edge.

Kara slides up on her body, kissing Lena full on the lips letting her taste the precum from her mouth. As Kara kiss Lena; her hand expertly slides the shaft into her pussy. In an instant, Lena's mind is spinning out of control; Kara's so tight, so wet, the feeling is mind-blowing. An overwhelming, intoxicating sensation shoots through her body. Kara takes it slowly at first, lifting herself up and then sinking, so deep.

Kara then quickens the pace, slamming down on Lena's shaft and lifting so far that she's almost entirely out of Kara. Kara slams back down and start to grind back and forth on her while Lena's holding her around the waist. Lena's hand finds the swollen bud of Kara's clitoris, she leans back with Lena entirely inside her and stares into the Luthor's eyes as she rubs Kara's clit up and down slowly. Kara rides that feeling surging through; she leans back on Lena's knees showing Lena the incredible sight and enjoying the way it is making Lena feel.

Without saying a word, Lena spins Kara around, her cock and pussy lips over her face. Lena fights the urge not to cum as Kara so slowly ease off the rock hard cock and move on your knees up towards Lena's face. As she grabs the base of Lena's cock, she positions the dick under her lips, slowly sinking her mouth and with Kara's pussy directly over Lena's open mouth, waiting for her tongue to extend so she can fall onto it. Lena eagerly oblige and extend her long wet tongue as far as possible, begging to be fucked! The feeling is fantastic as Kara begins to push down onto Lena's face, taking her tongue between pussy lips and begin to fuck the Luthor's face; Kara's in a frenzy now grinding and pumping, her dick slapping up and down between them. Lena moves her hand to Kara's fleshly mound, holding her down as she moves back and forth across her face.

Kara quickens her pace, sensing her orgasm is close, the telltale signs of its approach are arousing Lena even more. She knows Kara is near, so Lena takes hold of her cock, squeezing the cock in her hand while stroking Kara's dick. Lena sinks her tongue impossibly deep inside, licking Kara's G spot. Kara screams as she cums feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. Her cock shoots streams of cum on Lena's stomach. The feeling of her orgasm flooding over her is too much for Lena, and as if Kara could read minds; she sucks harder on Lena's cock and starts stroking frantically as Lena's orgasm sends spurt after spurt over into Kara's mouth.

She's drinking and loving the taste every last drop of Lena's fantastic fluid. They both flop onto the bed completely sated and entwined in ecstasy, and love and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not ask why I didn't make it longer; I genuinely did, but my stupid ass did not save, and I accidentally pressed refresh page, and I lost everything. I'm pissed because I had so much; it was going to be the longest fucking chapter I ever wrote. I didn't want to start over. So, here is something else I wrote and reluctantly post.


	14. Traffic stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is suspected of having a "concealed" weapon, or is Maggie just a perv?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait: been busy dealing with life.

It was a bright, sunny day, and Lena was enjoying the wind in her coal-black hair as she flew down the highway in her gorgeous red Camaro, top-down of course. Blatantly ignoring the posted speed limit, Lena let out a yell as she went past 90 MPH, her tube top clinging to her curves. However, her delight was not to last long, because the Luthor soon noticed the flashing red and blue lights in her rearview mirror. She was speeding home to her girlfriend, Kara, after receiving her text. Lena left work right away. Perhaps she was too hasty to get to Kara. Lena cursed herself for not having control of her urges, but Kara was just so damn sexy. Her car came to a stop on the side of the road. It was empty; their the only two cars out here.

Lena watched as the door to the patrol car open and out stepped a Latina clad in her dark police uniform attire. Her long brown hair was held back in a ponytail, her heaving breasts bulging out slightly in her uniform, its rigidness unable to contain all of her curves. The policewoman wore mirror shades, and her badge said, "Sawyer." She looked to be a hardass, and she wasn't the typical cop Lena had seen. 

She drew close to the driver side with her hands on her hips. Lena blew under her breath

"Do you know how fast you were going, Ms. Luthor?" She spoke.

"I do apologize, Officer. I am late for a meeting, and I wanted to make on time." Lena held her hand on her lap, hoping the Officer wouldn't see her bulge, only Kara knew about her appendage. Lena hopes she can get out of this without causing a scene. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be an option.

"Ms. Luthor, can you exit the vehicle please?" The cop said. Lena did as ask, calmly opening and stepping out of her car. "Put your hands on the hood please, ma'am." Lena did once more as told, but she fears her secret might be exposed. She placed her hands on the hood of the car. 

"I was only speeding, Officer Sawyer; isn't a ticket suffice enough?" Lena suddenly saw her shadow dissolved with another; pressure applied to her back as Lena felt the hot breath against her neck and the soft lips pressed to her nape. It startled Lena at first making her jolt to turn around, but her arms were twisted behind her back, prone to keeping her still. Sawyer kicks her legs apart, stretching Lena gray skirt. 

"What are you doing?" Lena an answered was not given as the Officer bent her over the hood. Her ass stuck out like a bullseye, plump and juicy, the material of her skirt expanding dut to the tone bubble butt. _Damn, Kara for always making me do squats._ Lena unmistakenly heard the lust behind the Officer's  _'damn,'_ as soon as she felt the firm grip on her ass. "Excuse me; you can't do that, Officer."

"I can do whatever I want. You Luthor are something else: thinking you own this city. Well, I got news for you Lena: you don't." Maggie gave a hard slap to the back of Lena fat ass. "Damn, this ass is fat; nice and soft but firm. I guess Supergirl like this ass more than you, huh?" Maggie gave another slap, "fucking thing can stop a train," she gave another and another all the while Lena was gasping, grinding her teeth at the force of every slap. Maggie was hitting hard, making Lena's ass bounce in that tight skirt.

"I love that way it moves, how it ripple with every hit given; it's no wonder why that Kryptonian dick loves it so much. Who can resist this juicy ass?"

As Lena stood there, her hands on the hood of her car, her back to Officer Sawyer, the policewoman reached around and grabbed Lena's breasts, causing Lena to gasps. "Officer!" Lena said in anger, recoiling as the lady cop fondled her ample breasts. "Is this necessary?"

"Oh, very," Officer Sawyer replied. "It's only fair that everyone experience a Luthor's breasts, don't you think?" Maggie yanked down Lena's tube top, much to the Luthor's surprise, the lady cop now vigorously going at her breasts, kneading them, teasing Lena's nipples. Lena wasn't one to cheat, but this cop knew just where to caress her, and soon her juices began flowing from her massive hard-on.

"Damn these things are perfect. Are these real?" Removing her hands from Lena's breasts, much to her disappointment. "There's just one more place I have to check." Maggie began to slowly move her hands down Lena's sides, tracing her curves, before stopping at Lena's hips. Behind her, the officer bit her lip as she slid her hands underneath Lena's tight tube top.

"You need to stop!" Lena breathed out the words, unable to control the arousing that the Officer was giving her. The sensation rose like a volcano inside of Lena; she was hard as a rock, but unseen by the Officer assaulting her. It was then that to Lena's horror she let out a loud groan and moan.

Maggie looked astonished at Lena's discovery. "What's this?" Maggie said as she heard the sounds. "Wow, what do we have here?" She pulls the bottom of Lena's skirt, exposing her ass and her massive hard-on. "No wonder Supergirl's the only woman you dated. Didn't want anyone to know about this, huh?" Maggie too Lena's cock by the base, stroking and twisting the cockhead. Lena didn't want to give to the sensation, but the feeling was coursing through her, and Maggie wasn't letting up on jerking off her dick. She felt Lena's juices drooling down her hand. 

"I believe a more in-depth search is required," Maggie said. Lena heard the zipper to the Officer's pants. She felt the warm tip of Maggie's cockhead press to her ass. It was slightly thick, but the length was there as Lena felt it up against her round cheeks. 

"Oh, god...Officer Sawyer...t-this search i-is it a standard procedure?" Lena moaned; she knew it wasn't, but, unable to control herself she gave in to the Officer's abuse of power. Lena thought she'd be used to it by now since how Kara does it to her all the time.

"Oh, of course," Maggie said, pressing her body to Lena's. Lena felt something hard pressing against her ass. "This is all very routine."

"Oooh, Officer, fuck me," Lena moaned, wholly lost to lust. Right after she muttered those word; it entered her, and it was huge. "Holy shit!" Lena exclaimed, Maggie's monster cock invading her tight ass.

"As you can see, I have a concealed weapon of my own," Maggie replied with a smirk that Lena couldn't see. "I'm gonna fill this ass with my cum, and your bitch of a girlfriend is going to find it." Maggie chuckled. Lena was lost in herself, caring not for the consequences that would follow. Maggie held onto her waist, marveling at how her cock just kept thrusting deeper and deeper into Lena's ass. Maggie thrust harder, pushing Lena's head on the hood of the car; she fucked the dark-haired woman without mercy, slamming her hips, which made Lena's plump ass ripple with every hit. Their moans carried over each other on the empty road. Maggie's lips were poised alongside Lena's face, sucking her ear.

Lena moaned. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming from your huge cock!" Lena screamed as she came, spraying her cum on the side of her Camaro, Maggie pounding her ass hard with her rigid dick. "Fuck, you're so huge! It feels so good!"

"Your ass is so tight, perhaps my dick is bigger than that super freak, huh?" Maggie grunted, fucking Lena's asshole forcefully with her monster cock, the thick meat relentlessly pushing in and out of Lena's tight, depths.

Lena moaned as Maggie's monster meat invaded her, filling her to the brim and then some. "Oh shit!" she cried. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"That's right, bitch, cum for me." Maggie pounded, "this ass is mine." Lena shot another and another; her cock erupted once more, adding to the spread of sperm spilling down her car. Lena was happy on the outside, but she knew what she was doing was wrong. Kara was everything to her, and here Lena was betraying that adorable smile and innocent heart. Inside she was crying for her disloyalty. 

Maggie groaned loudly, bucking wildly on Lena's ass, still cumming. "Fill my ass with your seed! Slam that monster prick in me and shoot your cum in me!" Lena cried out. With a moan and a thrust, Maggie did just that, hitting in the bucking black-coal Luthor, her cock emptying its seed directly into Lena's ass.

"Fuck, this feels so good!" Maggie screamed, humping her spunk into Lena, filling the tight ass in no time, the excess pouring out of her tight asshole, spilling down her thighs. Maggie exited Lena, her now softening cock leaving Lena's overflowing ass with a light pop.

"Holy fuck..." Lena moaned. "That was incredible..." she was disgusted with herself for loving this.

"Yeah, not too bad," Maggie smirked, her mirror shades showing the reflection of a well-fucked Lena. "But I'm not done yet."

"What, but I--" Lena was cut off from completing her sentence when with authority, Maggie picks and turn Lena around, throwing her on her back; she hiked up Lena's thick, tone legs, exposing the Luthor's shapely ass. Maggie dipped it in and began to work Lena's ass again. Maggie positioned her cock right outside Lena's asshole, the throbbing, slick head pressing against her anus.

Maggie's cock was still slick with cum and ass juices. "You have the right to remain silent," Maggie cooed. "But I won't hold it against you if you choose to waive that right." With those words, Maggie pushed forward, her thick cock penetrating Lena's asshole much harder than before.

"SHIT!!" Lena screamed as she instantly came, fluids pouring from her cock as her ass got stretched and full by Maggie's cock. The feeling of the lady cop's massive prick penetrating Lena's asshole was so overwhelming; the Luthor shook as she came again and again, her orgasm only intensifying as Maggie slipped more of her long, hard cock into Lena's rear. Powerful thrust rocked her perfect breasts. "Oh, shit!" Lena screamed. "Your cock's filling up my ass!"

 

 

 

Grunting, Maggie continued slamming her hips, easing her cock deeper into Lena's tight ass. "Fuck, your ass is still tight," Maggie moaned. "I'm about to cum, and I'm not even in yet!" 

"Shove the rest in and blow your load in my ass!" Lena said while stroking her wet dick.

Grinning, Maggie replied, "You asked for it!" and proceeded to push forward, hard and fast, ramming her prick into Lena's asshole. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" the policewoman screamed.

"Fuck, yes! Cum in my asshole! Fill me up!" Lena replied, cumming again as Maggie's cock erupted, blasting hot torrents of cum deep into Lena's tight, sexy ass.

"Your ass is milking my cock!" Maggie screamed, nutting harder than she had ever nutted before. "Oh shit! It's so fucking good! Your ass is the best!" Holding Lena by her ankles, she slams her cock over and over as she's drained. Her orgasm was finally subsiding; Maggie carefully extracted her cock from Lena's cummy asshole. "Damn," Maggie moaned as she enjoyed the sensation of thick meat sliding out of Lena well-fucked, tone ass.

"That was incredible," Maggie said. Lena laid on the hood of her car, heaving breasts rising up and down. Her cock limped across her thigh, which leaked cum pooling in front of her. Maggie stuffed her cock back into her pants and fished a small notepad out of her pocket and began writing on it.

"Y-you're still giving me a speeding ticket? After all that?" Lena asked in shock, readjusting her top, so she was presentable again, although her ass was still full of Maggie's thick seed.

Maggie tore off a sheet from her notepad and handed it to Lena. "Drive safe," she said, tilting down her mirror shades, revealing eyes. Maggie winked at Lena and strode off, back to her cruiser. The engine revved and sped past the exhausted Luthor, blazing a trail of dirt down the road.


	15. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does want it takes to keep her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominate strap-on Lena!

The day was over: school was a riot, but in the best way possible; at least that is how Kara puts things that she loves more, other than saving the city. Kara was a student at N.C.H. and the city's champion as Supergirl. No one knows who she was, and that's the way Kara wants it to be; she found the more people knew, the worse it would get. Right now Kara's in the library organizing the history section, placing the books in alphabetical order. It was a job she took up at the establishment: a side job, something Kara loved to do. Kara trudged about the library in an excellent mood. The young muscular teenager of seventeen in the senior year.

She was the youngest ever to surpass her classmates. Some thought it unfair. Kara didn't have any friends, so, there was no one other than herself to be happy.

Kara worked the library at close to closing; it was the best time if she wanted to get more done without interruptions.

She pushed the silver cart full of thick books down the aisles. When no one was looking, she would use her powers to reach the top shelves to place the books. Kara was careful, has been for three years now. Kara turned the corner, and that's when she saw  _her._  The one senior that makes Kara's skin crawl. There was nothing worse, monsters, other beings with powers on her level could compare to those of Lena Luthor. She paid no mind to the Luthor woman as she went about her finishing her job.

Lena was one of the popular kids in school. However, when it came to deciding who was a boss bitch, top dog: Lena was it. What she said goes, and anyone that disagrees better pray that Lena doesn't find you or just get transferred and continue to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Kara made it her mission to avoid her, even when Lena talks about her in the worse way.

Kara thought about the movies, wanting to spend the rest of the evening watching the films she missed out. Kara thoughts were then abrupt by loud laughter and chatter. Kara looked behind her as she notices Lena smiling, her pearly white teeth glimmering in Kara's superior sight. She was sitting with her friend, Jess, and Leslie, Lena's right hand. The two was making jokes at each other with Lena laughing at their insults.

She was staring, which was something that never happened with Kara; she notices that Lena was looking at her, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. Kara turned away with a light blush over her tanned cheeks. She brushed her hair golden locks over her ears and straightened her glasses. Kara places the last of the books on the second level shelf. She started to wheel the cart when she heard her name called. It was Lena; she turned to see the Luthor waving her beckoning her over. Kara didn't want to go; she didn't want anything to do with them. Lena and her crew were bad news. When just a few days ago; Kara excepted a drink from Lena, which in turn made Kara's stomach ache, which was strange. Since then Kara hasn't said or done anything to be around them, save now. Despite not wanting to go, Lena, she felt the urge, her nerves forcibly shuffling Kara to take a step towards the trio.

"Yeah?" Kara asked, coming to a stop a few feet in front of the table they were seated at; she felt anxious and like she was on display for the undisputed queen of N.C.H. Lena said nothing as she just sat there watching Kara Her eyes as emerald roaming over Kara's athletic body. Kara was wearing a red plaid shirt, the sleeves folded to her elbows, the navy blue jeans were tailored to fit her, and red and white converses.

"What do you want, Kara?" Lena finally spoke, sipping from her straw.

"What, you called me,"

"Fuck off, freak she didn't call you!" Leslie said; she stood from her seat, stepping in Kara's face. Kara looked back at Lena as she was smiling like she was enjoying Kara getting riled up.

Kara felt her heart pumping; her nails dug into her fists. Blood rushed through her veins, boiling to a raging fire. Suddenly she didn't care about hiding her identity. "Fuck you, Leslie." Kara didn't know why, but she felt this sudden urge to hit someone; it wasn't like to do so, but she wants to lose it. Kara fought against it, and she walked away, even notice the look of shock on Lena's face. Kara pushed the cart in the holding and made her way to back of the library, she grabbed her things and headed for the door. M'gann could do the rest. Kara was angry, and she didn't know why. She walked down the hall and came to the second level restroom. It was the only one in the school that no one uses, which makes it the perfect place for Kara to cut loose, or change.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Kara shouted. She punched the door to one of the stalls. Kara couldn't understand why Lena hung out with them: they were idiots, and Lena could do better, so much better. She was beautiful, with her pale skin, and those green eyes, like a diamond shining in ht darkest caves. Kara may have been younger, but that didn't stop her from wanting a relationship with the Luthor woman. The door to the restroom open, the lock twisted when it closes back, and Kara could the soft breath escaped from someone's lips. She used her x-ray vision to look through the stalls but found that she couldn't see: it never happened before, the stalls, coated with lead. To Kara's horror, she looked at the dent she made in the booth, fearing that whoever was here was going to see and know her secret. 

Suddenly, the person was whistling in front of Kara's stall. As if they were waiting for her to step out.

"I know you're in there, Kara. Please come out." It was Lena! Kara gulped as she slowly reached for the door handle. 

"Lena?" Kara said.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you, Kara? I want you to tell me you are," Lena held in her hands a black bag; she leans back on the marble sink with her arms folded under her perfect breasts. "You see, I have this hunch in my pussy feeling that you are special, but not in the way that everyone knows." Lena than took a step forward, arms behind her back as she now stood face-to-face with Kara. It takes Kara a brief moment to notice where Lena's eyes train on; she turns her head to see that Lena stalks the dent made by Kara. 

"Lena, I don't know what you think of me, but I'm just an ordinary teen like everyone else."

"Kara dear," Lena stepped closer, which made Kara jump a little when Lena's hand went to her limp cock, "we both know you are no ordinary person, case in point; I'm not talking about your cock. Not yet, anyway. I'm giving you a chance, to tell the truth, Kara." Lena said in Kara's ear. Kara tried to back away, but her back hit the side panel of the stall door. 

"Lena, I'm--"

Lena quickly interjects, "I see you won't confess to me, so you leave me with no choice, I'll tell everyone who you are, of course, you'll deny it. However..." Lena pointed above Kara's head. They both looked up at the vent above the toilet where Kara was, "that camera has been secretly filming you and sending the footage to secure computer where only I know."

Kara's at a lost for words: how long has Lena been watching her, hearing her. She knows everything about her. Kara wanted to die.

"I see you're wondering, so I'll spare you the thought that I know everything," Lena tilted her neck, lips close to Kara's throat as she states, "everything, Kara." Lena smiled something sinister. "I have to say; I'm shocked that you feel that way about me, oh, the hatred you have for Leslie is astounding. I fear for her knowing that you're the strongest teenager in the world. I have so many questions, but they'll have to wait: I have a city to address. Unless you feel like talking?"

Kara said nothing as she stood there with a blank expression. Even Lena had to admit she didn't get a reading off Kara, but if she had to guess: Kara's in deep shit. "Suit yourself," Lena started to walk; her hand was on the handle, and her back was against the wall in a split-second as Kara stood before with a scared look on her face.

"Please!" Kara said in a choked voice, "please, don't tell anyone. It's me, okay, I'm Supergirl!" Tears rolled down her eyes, her body trembled and shook as she cried in front of Lena. 

"Now, was that so hard?" Lena snickered. Kara's head was low in submission. "Take your hands off me, now." Kara did as the Luthor woman told her. Lena took a deep breath, observing the scared, tearful of a goddess named Kara. She walked circles around Kara. Lena reached her hand to feel the soft breasts. 

"Take off your shirt and bra," Kara looked at her, terrified. "Do it now, and do it slowly. I want to savor the  moment." Lena still held on the bag. Kara's hands went to the buttons of her shirt, slowly she unfastens each one; she pulled the open over her shoulders. Kara then went for her shirt, as Lena licked her lips: seeing the rock hard muscles of Kara's stomach, each peck of intense flesh decorated nicely, the v-shaped presented as if god chiseled it.

Given that Kara's not human, the notion was a lingering thought. Kara came for her bra next. She unclasped the back, letting it fall to the black and white checkered floor. Kara was scared, no one has ever seen her  _this naked_ before, and here she was: getting taken advantage. The young Danvers held her hands to cover her breasts. Lena took a step around after examing the tense muscles on Kara's back. She stepped in front of her; her emerald eyes were savoring the round mound of fleshy tits. Lena reached her hand out to feel Kara's right breasts. It was firm yet soft as Lena squeezed it.

"Very nice," Lena twisted Kara's erect nipple: Lena was sure it was involuntary, but she didn't care; after what she had in store Kara was going to do it at the very sight of her. "Very nice, indeed." Touching Kara stirred things inside Lena; she has her reasons for doing this to Kara. Lena pulled her by the hair; she knows Kara is allowing her to do this: Kara could easily break her in half, and no one would know, she could even walk away from this, but Lena knows Kara to well for her to do that. Kara was a goddess pretending to be a mortal; she's fought dangers far more significant than Lena. However, Lena had something none of them did: her identity, a hero's greatest fear. 

She took a step towards Kara, making the young girl back to the wall. Lena's hands roamed her body, feeling the rippling muscles, the curves that graciously form over Kara's physique. Her sculpted arms, veins running through them; Lena could feel the tense swelling on Kara's biceps. "You're going to do everything I say, understand, Kara?"

"Yes,"

Lena kissed her shoulder, tongue moving slowly to Kara's neck; she whispers, "yes what?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara whimpered. Lena's always held a firm grip around her; Kara hated to admit, but Lena was still one for keeping her word, and Kara couldn't afford to go against her.

"We'll work on that, for now, pull your pants down slowly." First, Kara's thumb went to the hem of her pants; they hook inside, and she brought them to her hips. The top of her tone ass came into view as Lena savor every bit of flesh shown to her. Kara's asscheeks were fully exposed to Lena now: firm and taut. "Stop," Kara did. Lena came close behind her; her hands reached out to Kara's hands. Lena took hold of them, pulling the hem underneath Kara's butt. A picture perfect: Kara's ass was round and begging to be plowed by a hard cock. Lena grabbed her, rubbing her open palms over the mounds of flesh. Lena's thumbs came between Kara's cheeks. Her pink, puckered hole came into sight. "Very nice," Lena came forward, inhaling Kara's sweet musk. Lena stuck her tongue out to taste her prize; she could feel Kara above her, trembling, ass shaking at the slightest brush of Lena's thick tongue.

Kara gasps, unable to contain herself; she curses softly at Lena's teasing. "You like that, huh?" Lena dug deeper, driving her tongue inside Kara's hole, feeling the walls of her asshole. A wad of spit came from Lena followed by Lena's finger. Finger fucking Kara was one of Lena fetishes, and the best was to come. Lena added two more fingers, pushing deep into her toy.

When Kara's ass was good and wet, Lena pulled back with lust filled eyes as she took in Kara's rigid, wet asshole. "Are you willing to do everything I tell you?" Lena asked, still holding Kara's asscheeks in her hands.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara replied with a shuddering voice.

"Good. Now lay on the floor, Kara did. Lena licked her lips, biting her bottom plump lips; she reached in her bag, pulling out a black collar. She stood over Kara's half-naked body, with one hand Lena pulled Kara her blonde hair; she places the collar around her neck. In an instant, the collar snapped around Kara's throat, locking in place. Lena flicked a switch, and red lights flashed, which made Kara moan. Her body writhed beneath Lena; her veins glowed a crimson red throughout the body. Lena smiled at the results; the effects were working quickly then she anticipated.

As Kara enjoyed the sensation, a profoundly sensual, throbbing pleasure surge through her like never before; it was a fantastic feeling. Suddenly a loud crack followed by a shriek echoed out. Kara turned over to see Lena holding a wooden paddle in her hand. Kara ass was red; she held her hands to protect them as she looked at Lena was fear and shocked.

"H-How?" Kara said with tears. The pain hurt her more than anything. 

"The collar around your neck inhibits you from using your powers: with modifications of my own; I took the liberty of adding an energy cell, a small ounce of green kryptonite combine with the collar; it makes you practically human. Surprise? Me too, I didn't think my device would work that fast, but I know now than to doubt myself again, and for that turnover." Kara didn't want to, but she found herself doing so against her will. She bent over, sticking her ass in the air. "Now," Kara yelled out in pain with every whack sent her head forward; her body failed to heed her commands. It felt like an eternity. Kara's ass was burning red as she was crying, bruised, and battered as Lena was standing over her, sweating and panting.

"Whew, this takes a lot of strength to do, "Lena breathed out. Still, the Luthor enjoyed the pitched screams; the school was empty: so no one was hearing them. "Get up," Lena said. Kara stood, slowly as the pain made her flinch. The opening of the black bag and the object Lena brought forth made Kara's eyes widen the size of saucer's. "Turn around," in the mirror; Kara could see Lena getting undressed. The Luthor woman took off her pants and her pink satin panties. Despite the event that was about to take place; Kara couldn't help noticing Lena's body. She was gorgeous, beautiful like her favorite pornstar. Kara watched as Lena tightened the black straps over hips and inner thighs. The dildo was long and thick in girth: a solid ten-inch phallic. Lena squeezes the lube in her hand, smearing the substance on her cock, glistening under the light bulbs. With modifications made; the cock rose, stiffening, and the sack of balls were the size of tennis balls. 

"Bend over the sink."

Lena stood behind, Kara, holding her cheeks in her hand; she lined her the tip of cock with Kara's hole, and with one hard thrust, shoved the penis inside. Lena's relentless, and dominate, slamming her hips into Kara's ass. Lena pulled her by the waist, throwing Kara to the floor. Lena straddles Kara and sits on the backs of her calves while pushing her hands down on her back. Lena grabs Kara's hands, tying them behind her back. There's nothing Kara can do to obstruct her.

She grabs Kara's ass in both hands, digging her fingers deep into her skin.

"Lena," Kara says; her voice breathy now and in pain from the harsh treatment. She presses her nails in. Then she leans forward and bites one of Kara's cheeks with such ferocity that the Danvers girl winces and make a fearful noise. Lena clenches down hard and keeps her jaw locked that way and slaps her hands against Kara's back and starts clawing her nails down slowly.

Lena stops biting her and rubs her nose on the spot where her mouth was, and then she pulls back and slaps both hands down on Kara's ass and says, "I've wanted to do this for so long: ever since I met you, Kara. All this time you've been torturing me." She slaps Kara's ass. "And I hated you: unable to have you when everyone is around. Kiss you when I want. I touch myself thinking of you, in the shower, my room, in the car when my driver has the window up and when the music drowns out my moans." Lena leans forward, licking the bite mark on Kara's cheeks; it's sloppy and wet, saliva drooling down the blonde woman's face. Lena grabs Kara's ass in both hands and spreads it wide and shoves her face between the cheeks, putting her mouth to Kara's hole. Kara felt Lena's lips press against it and her toes ball up against Kara's feet. Warm. Wet. Lena pulls her lips away with a loud smacking sound, one hard suck that makes Kara's clench up all over. Kara wince and bite her lip, and when Lena puts her tongue against it, Kara grunts. Lena licks the outside, closing her mouth against it every so often and giving it a hard, sucking kiss that smacks wet and loud and feels strange on Kara's hole. Lena then bites Kara there, not very hard but enough to make her grit her teeth and hiss in pain. Then Lena shakes her head like a dog, let's go, and pushes her tongue against Kara's asshole.

Kara peers over her shoulder, wanting to see Lena for some reason. And what she saw was a woman whose face buried in her ass, and whose hair bounces as she shakes her head. Then Kara feels Lena's tongue breaking in. Kara relaxes involuntarily, and Lena buries it deep inside. Kara clench up again, but that doesn't stop Lena from working the language inside. There is nothing more vulnerable than being tied up and having someone put something in your ass, let alone their tongue. It's rough and wet inside Kara, grinding against sensitive places that no one's ever touched in her life.

Lena tongues the inside of Kara's ass while sucking off sloppy wet kisses against the outside of her asshole, each one embarrassingly loud, but the sensation of it so overpowering that Kara can't help but make a low noise every time she sucks. "Fuck," she grunts when Lena sucks especially hard. She sucks and then pushes her tongue in and tastes Kara even deeper.

Kara bites down so hard she thinks she'll bleed.

Lena puts her hands against Kara's lower back, just above her ass, and then exhales through her nose, warm breath against skin damp with the slightest bit of sweat, and then stiffens out her tongue and bobs her head back and forth, tongue-fucking Kara's ass. Kara starts to relax again, and Lena takes full advantage, pressing her tongue deep and pushing at the rim of the hole and working it in a circle, around and around, grinding against all that sensitive flesh. Kara's eyes roll back, and she tries for the life of her to keep from tensing up.

"Damn," Kara's dick starts oozing with cum, and her stomach starts tightening and relaxing, as her mind starts to buzz, and her asshole feels hyper-sensitive. She tries to squirm away, but Lena wraps her arms around Kara's legs and traps her there, forcing Kara to take it. Kara submits, and Lena tastes her until the trembling gets painful and Kara's moans get louder and more insistent. Then she pulls free and holds one cheek apart, and with her other hand, she spanks Kara's exposed, wet asshole. Kara shouts with each slap, and her whole body tenses up, but Lena keeps going for what feels like ages, the sound reverberating softly like a child's applause, and the ring of Kara's hole going from sensitive to sore to stinging with pain.

Lena pulled back, "I can do this all day, and judging by how hard your dick is; I'm guessing you're close. Good, I want you to cum while I'm fucking your ass."

Kara gasp as Lena digs her fingers into Kara's ass cheeks and pulls them apart and leans in, forcing herself inside. Kara never got a chance to resist the head—it forces its way past her rim so quickly that in Kara's surprise; she clenches down on her shaft just under her head, hard enough to make Kara shut her ass. The pain is a bit less than before, but it still would leave a mark. Lena puts her hands on Kara's shoulders and pushes her down so that she arches her back. Lena continues to force her cock inside Kara's wet asshole, so determined that perhaps she doesn't feel the friction that burns like a fire deep inside Kara.

While Kara groans from the pain and satisfaction; her mouth wide open and her head back, Kara sighs and lets her eyes roll back like she's been waiting so long for this moment, and now it's finally here.

Lena revels in the sensation of her slowly filling Kara's ass with her dick. A dream come true for the Luthor. The pain is almost unbearable, but the incredible warmth feels nice—soothing almost. Kara trembles as Lena pushes inch after inch into her ass. She finally bottoms out, flattening her balls against Kara's and muttering, "Fuck I might cum, fuck fuck fuck fuck." She puts her arms around Kara's midsection and lays against her and puts her weight down on until they both sink flat against the floor.

Then Lena in desperation, fucks Kara's ass.

With her lips to Kara's ear, Lena speaks every word that pops into her mind. How bad she's wanted this, how Kara deserves it, how much Kara wants to cum. How unbelievably hard she is. 

The modification to the phallic enabled Lena to feel what a man felt or any other woman with Kara's gift. The pleasure was phenomenal. Her entire cock is in Kara's virgin ass, and neither of them wants it out until it gets what it came to do. Lena uses short, angry thrusts to work Kara's ass hard, which makes her moan in response to, feeling immense pressure against that beautiful spot. Lena gets on her knees and holds Kara's ass cheeks apart and rocks back and forth, sawing her dick inside and sending a surge of electricity up Kara's spine that makes her tense up. Her toes curl, and her fists ball up as Kara put her forehead against the floor.

"You better not cum yet," Lena says. Then she scoots up a little further and starts thrusting harder, bouncing up and down and slamming her full weight against Kara every time she stabs her cock into her. The restroom is suddenly loud with their synchronized, angry, low grunts, which Lena makes every time she pushes in balls-deep, and which Kara makes when she feels the full length of Lena's dick resting inside, the girth of it pressed securely against that spot, crushing it almost, the perfect blend of mind-splitting pain and mouth-watering pleasure.

Lena keeps going, even picking up speed, pounding Kara without mercy, which the young woman whine and moan, babbling senselessly with her lips barely an inch above the floor. She feels an immense pressure at the bottom of her gut when Lena pushes herself dick balls-deep, and Kara gelt the rough shaft dragging against her g-spot, making her dick dribble with precum. Her asshole is drooling with juices and pre-cum pooling around them, and now the sound of their flesh coming together combines with the moans of pleasure.

"Cum for me, Kara," Lena says. She grunts and bounces against Kara's thick asscheeks like a trampoline. "Cum," She digs her fingers deeper into Kara's ass cheeks.

Kara clenches down hard on Lena's dick, her entire ass tightening at once and locking Lena's cock in a death grip. Kara's orgasm starts in the pit of her stomach and spreads like a wave across her body, electrifying the skin and weakening her knees and blurring her vision. Lena keeps slamming into her, growling and pumping Kara's ass full of hot, thick cum and grimacing as if in terrible pain and thrusting harder, determined to work Kara's ass, which locks around her dick as if to slow her down. Kara's cock spurts hot cum between her and the floor, covering her stomach and balls.

Lena's hot cum floods Kara's ass, warming her up, oozing out of her asshole and down her quaking inner thighs. Lena's grunting but making a throaty noise with each thrust and Kara's body shakes as she slows to a stop. When Lena's finished, she lies flat against Kara's back, breathing heavily in her ear. Kara puts her forehead on the floor again and starts to regain her senses. Lena nuzzles her nose against Kara's ear. Then she plants one hand flat on the floor, at Kara's side and reaches her other hand around and covers her mouth. Then she presses herself inside Kara again, making the young Danvers roll her eyes back. Kara's whole ass clenches on Lena again.

Kara wants it. Kara wants Lena to fuck her; she wants it to hurt.  
  
"Remember what I said?" Lena whispers. "You're mine now, and I'll do with you whatever I please." Kara's toes ball up against her feet as Lena starts thrusting, slow, forcing her cock so deep that Kara can't help but make a low grunt with each push. And she's still cumming, still filling Kara ass. Kara doesn't have a choice; she relaxes entirely and let Lena punish her with her dick, each thrust so deep and so hard that Kara feels that familiar pressure at the base of her stomach again.  
  
Kara's asshole clenches on the base of Lena cock. The young Luthor was hammering the Kryptonian's ass well into the night.

It was near three hours later that Lena came from the restroom, adjusting her hair and fixing her clothes that she turn around and smile at her work. Kara was exhausted, passed out, covered in her fluids and Lena's sperm juice, a pool of their wet substance covered the floor and stall doors. Lena held the camera of Kara's humiliation in her hand. She had done what her mother could never do to her arch nemesis: single-handling besting and fucking a goddess among mortals. Kara is hers, and nothing in the world was going to take her away. And any fool to dare stand in her way: Lena was sure Kara would be up for the task.

Lena left with a smile on her face, thoughts of tomorrow running through her mind.


	16. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found one of my stories from way back when. Made some changes, but it is pretty much the same. I remember this causing controversy during my early writing, and it made me delete it, and I told myself I would repost it because let us be honest; it's some weird folks out there with sick minds than mine. I'm not justifying myself, merely stating: don't come at me with the bullcrap that you wouldn't write to another author with a darker mind. Also, for the ones plaguing me about the elevator story: I found it and will be posting it when I make some changes.
> 
> I write this with no means of disrespect.

She couldn't stop staring at her. She was the new sitter. _Maggie_. Just thinking about her name had Alex's cock reacting. Maggie was a neighbor that known the Danvers in National City. And ever since she came into their lives, Alex loved her right away.

In the morning, she made breakfast and got Alex ready for school, drove her to school, and did about everything in the house until Alex returned in the afternoon. Maggie has such a lovely body. Her long brown hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders and those breasts; Alex could make a meal out them, she couldn't help it: all she wanted to do was touch them and caress them. Licking her tongue over the soft breasts and sucking on them like a babe.

And tonight was going to be the night that she was going to have Maggie. Eliza and Jeremiah were gone with Kara to visit her cousin out of town, and her parents pretty much hired Maggie full time during the duration of their absence.

Alex found Maggie in the kitchen preparing something for the next morning as Alex snuck in close, slowly. Maggie hadn't yet noticed that she was there.

Alex snuck up behind her and then very slowly put her arms around Maggie. One hand reaching up for her breasts while the other held her stomach and pressed Maggie very tight to her body, making her feel her hard cock pressed against the firm, soft ass.

Maggie gasped and tried to pull herself out of Alex's hands. But she held her tightly, pressing against her to the counter. Maggie may have had the weight, but Alex was physically stronger as if preparing for this moment. The past three weeks of wrestling with Maggie; Alex was testing herself to see if she could even pull this off.

Slowly, Maggie came to relax in her arms as Alex whispered in her ear, "you know I want you. From the moment you came into this house, I knew I had to have you." Alex licked her earlobe, sucking it between her teeth. It made Maggie shiver. "To make you mine. You are so hot, and you make me crazy in love with you. Feel how hard I am." While Alex's fingers caressed the soft breast, she could hear the heavy breathing from the young girl.

Involuntary, Maggie moans, her nipples harden as the sixteen-year-old kept massaging her breast. Alex other hand slid downward, pulling up the skirt and reaching underneath it, her fingers started to press between Maggie's thighs and entered her pussy lips.

Maggie didn't know what she was thinking, but she regretted not wearing underwear. She had known they would be alone tonight, and she was going to put some on after sending Alex off to bed. Alex's fingers pressed between her pussy lips, and she could hear the intake of breath as her fingers reached Maggie's clit and started to circle it roughly. Alex forced her pussy apart with her hand and massaging her pussy lips soft and slow.

Maggie could feel the bulge pressed between her cheeks, the hard cock against her ass felt harden even more as Alex further pressed hard against her. The Danvers girl moaned in her ear and roughly turned Maggie around. Alex's lips were meeting hers as she kissed her hard and pushing her tongue between her lips, dominating Maggie. With her body, she moved her towards the kitchen table. Alex strong hands lifted her and sat her on the table with Maggie's skirt pulled up to her hips. Alex lifted her legs and pulled them apart standing between them.

Maggie watches as Alex reached between the slit of her pajamas and pulled her hard cock out, holding it at the base. Alex smeared her cock along Maggie's womanhood. Alex's moaning filled the kitchen along with Maggie's pleading with her to stop; she felt Alex hard cock touch her for the first time. Alex pushed her back on the table, Maggie's nipples standing hard on her breasts.

Alex felt Maggie's wetness covering her cocktip, and she teases her drenching cunt. Reaching her entrance with her cock, Alex looked up to Maggie's eyes and saw them look back at her. "You make me want you so badly," Alex whispered as she pressed her cock into the tight pussy. Alex breathed as she stretched the walls of Maggie's pussy, pushing further into her. And with a single hard move, Alex completely slid into her, pulling her and feeling her tight pussy closing around her seven-inch cock. Alex held herself deep inside, letting Maggie adjust and then started to fuck her hard. Alex closed her eyes and moaned as she felt her cock in the warmness, she moved with a steady rhythm, driving her cock in and out roughly.

Alex began to moving faster, thrusting her hips to Maggie's pelvis. _Oh yes, that was just perfect._  Alex drove her cock deeper and harder into Maggie. She wouldn't last long, Alex felt her balls tighten already. Maggie's pussy drove her mad. Alex fucked her faster and hard, pushing her cock deeper. She wanted this; it's all she ever wanted since meeting Maggie.

Maggie was beautiful, taking her cock with her faint whimpering as tears stream down her dimpled cheeks. Alex had to have her: no one else could. Maggie needed to know how much Ale loves her: to Alex; this was the only way.

Alex reached up to Maggie's breasts and cupped them with her hands massaging them hard as she fucked her. Alex felt her cock already twitching in pleasure deep in Maggie, knowing she would fill her lover in a moment. Alex outburst with a growl, her body, spasming over Maggie. Then her cock started to explode deep inside. Maggie gasps at Alex's hot seed shooting into her, filling her pussy with baby batter, as her cock twitched deep. The hot sperm dripped out of her, and Alex collapsed on Maggie with her cock still inside her pussy. Alex's pussy tingle under her pulsing cock.

Alex then pulled her cock out, stepping away from the table. She looked in Maggie's eyes and smiled.

"Maggie?" Maggie said nothing as she laid there, curled on the oak table. There was a knife on the marble counter. Alex turned away, tempting fate as Maggie got up from the table. Alex watched, waited too see if Maggie would go for the knife. Alex knows what she did was wrong, and Maggie would have every right to kill her. But, Maggie did nothing she just sat there on the kitchen floor, knees to her chest; her body was trembling faintly.

 _Perhaps not today,_ Alex thought. Turning around, she left Maggie on the kitchen floor sniffling, her shirt ripped open and exposed from top to bottom. Alex knew that this wouldn't be the only time she was going to fuck Maggie.

After all, she wasn't going for the knife to kill her. _Maybe she loves me too; if I'm still alive in the morning, I'll know she loves me also_. Alex stares at the woman that'll decide her fate in the night. She walks towards the stairs, wondering if Maggie enjoyed herself deep down. She'll have to see in the morning. Smiling widely, Alex turned and stepped on the stairs.

Alex had everything she wanted. No friends, or family within miles and the young woman of her dreams. It was going to be a long three months on the Kansas farm if she lives to see the morning. 

"I'm glad this happened, Maggie, aren't you?"Alex said before going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
